BadBoyZ: Pop
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: Vegeta, Goku, and Yamcha are in a pop group called BadBoyZ! Bulma, Chi Chi and Eighteen are their dancers! Check it out y'all cuz I suk at summaries! ~NO FLAMERS~!
1. BadBoyZ: Roles!

WAAAAHHH!! I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE OLD ONE!!! Well, now, i guess it won't have any problems so i'll start from the beginning! Ok, this story is dedicated to my awesome friend fallen pheniox!  
**********************************************************************  
  
Roles:  
Vegeta: Lead singer of the group, BadBoyZ  
Goku: Singer of BadBoyZ  
Yamcha: Singer of BadBoyZ  
  
Krillen: Choreographer of the company, Piccolo Corperations  
Piccolo: President of Piccolo Corperations  
  
Zarbon: Lead singer of the opposing group of BadBoyZ (group name, 4ever)  
Jeice: Singer of 4ever  
Seventeen: Singer of 4ever  
  
Bulma: Dancer (one of the best)  
Eighteen: Dancer (one of the best)  
ChiChi: Dancer (one of the best)  
  
Lunch: Dancer  
Kitty: Dancer  
Celius: Dancer  
  
Authors note:   
ok, these are the roles! Zarbon and Jeice are from the Ginyu Force and seventeen IS eighteen's brother so i caused some family tension^^! Ok, Vegeta, Goku and Yamcha are in a singing group called BadBoyZ and Zarbon, Jeice and Seventeen are from a group called 4ever! Those two groups are TOTAL RIVALS!!! Now, the boys haven't met the dancers cuz there is another auditions for six dancers to dance with the two surviving dancing groups!   
  
Contest:  
The contest is hosted by Piccolo, the president of Piccolo Corperations! He is trying to find a fresh new boy band faces and fresh dancers too! Two out of thousands of singing groups will survive and be let out into the music histroy. Six dancers will also be chosen so that would be three girl dancers per group. There will be other dancers but they were already hired.   
  
Ok now! I've already said all the roles! This is different from the old story BadBoyZ but i hope this will also be better! Those people who already sent me reviews please send more! I accidently deleted teh old one cuz of the stupid computer! PLEASE tell me how you feel about this story! 


	2. BadBoyZ: Dancers and Singers!

Hi peeps! Thank you fallen pheniox for being the first one to review this story! Too bad no one else reviewed, sigh. Oh well! I do not own any part of dragonballz but the lyrics i make up are mine!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Last time on BadBoyZ: The roles  
  
NOW LET'S STARRT!!!!!!!!!  
  
(At the Gym (not the class))  
"I can't believe it, in only a few weeks we'll be auditioning of lives!" Goku gulped as he changed in the boys locker room.  
"Relax dude! We'll totally dominate the contest!" Yamcha put a smile on as he put on his gym shirt.  
"Yah Goku. Don't you have any faith?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he put on his gym shorts.  
The three wacky haired guys stepped out of boys locker room and immediately got girls giggling. The three boys then went on the machines. Goku went on the treadmill, Yamcha was on the bicycle thingy and Vegeta was lifting weights.  
"I know that yamcha, but what if there is another group that is...well WAY better then us?" Goku frowned.  
"RELAX DUDE!!! As long as we got Vegeta's voice we'll win the competition totally! Right V-man?" Yamcha slabbed vegeta on the back as he growled.  
"I'm a bit busy..." Vegeta growled as he lifted his weight back.  
Goku just laughed and turned off the treadmill.  
They walked to the basketball court and got a few more giggling girls on the way.   
"Hey, i have a question for you guys..." Goku said as he dribbled the basket ball. He was playing 2 on one, he was against yamcha and vegeta.  
"What is it?" Yamcha said as he stole the ball and started to dribble it down the court.  
"Well, why would you guys wanna be pop stars?" Goku asked.  
"Girls!" yamcha said distracted as he lost the ball but luckily Vegeta zoomed down and took the uncontrolled ball.  
"Have no clue Goku..." Vegeta said as goku stole the ball.  
"Well, ever thought that maybe you want to be a pop star cuz you love to sing? that's why i wanna be a popstar!" Goku said as he shot a three pointer and the ball swooshed down the hoop.  
"Of course goku! If we didn't like to sing we woulnd't be singing dim bulb!" Vegeta smirked and slapped him on the back. Goku just gave his world famous smile as he spun the ball on his finger.  
  
(At the very same gym except with three other girls...)  
"BULMA!" Someone yelled.  
The blue haired beauty swished around and saw Eighteen and Chichi, her best friends, running after her.  
"hi guys..." Bulma stared as the blonde and brunette huffed and puffed.  
"You...didn't...wait...for us!" Chichi giggled.  
"Sorry! I thought you guys were already in here!" Bulma smiled as she opened up her locker. She wore her sky blue sports top and black nike track shorts.  
"No problem! We were pretty late i guess..." Eighteen smiled and wore her Navy blue sports top and blue track shorts.  
Chi Chi giggled as she put on her black sports top and black shorts.  
"Well, how's Roger, Chi?" Bulma said as she shoved her purple hairband up her forehead.  
"I caught him kissing the prissy bitch, Victoria! Can't you believe it? Guess what i did to him?" Chi chi slyly smiled as she pulled her raven hair into a ponytail.  
"What?" Eighteen asked as she tied her shoes.  
"I told everyone that i caught him making out with a guy in a gay bar!!!" Chi Chi giggled.  
"Really? Did they believe it?" Bulma laughed as she applied some chap stick.  
"Yep! Now, Roger isn't even thinking twice of cheating on me, but then i dumped him!" Chi smiled proudly.  
"Yay chi chi!" Eighteen cheered as the three girls giggled.   
They walked out the girls locker room and they started stretching in an empty dancing studio. They noticed a LOT of guys peering through the glass walls at them. The three girls just giggled and gave them a little wave.   
"C'mon girls! Let's start with some warm ups!" Bulma clapped as she took out the stereo and put on What She Got by Scene 23.  
As soon as they were done the boys hooted. The girls just giggled and walked out the studio and onto a treadmill.  
"I can't believe in a few weeks that we're going to audition infront of Piccolo Corperations! Do you know how big it is?" Eighteen exaggerated.  
"REALLY big! They have all the biggest stars working with them!" Bulma smiled.   
"Awesome! I hope we'll be able to make it to the six best dancers!" Eighteen smiled as she brushed a lock of hair from her face.  
"We'll make it! We've all been practising all our lives for this chance and destiny will lead the way!" Chi pumped her fist into the air.   
  
(Back with the boys)  
"Huff, guys...i think i'll go for a drink!" Vegeta huffed as he passed the ball to yamcha and jogged to the water fountain.   
  
(Back with the girls)  
"Huff, i think i'm done! I'm gonna go get a drink!" Bulma smiled and wiped the sweat on her forehead.   
She turned off teh treadmill and half jogged to the water fountain. Her long permed hair flew into the air as she was loving the breeze through her hair. She then closed her eyes but then...  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
Bulma hit something or someone and fell to the floor.  
"You should watch where you're going!" A voice growled.  
Bulma shook her head and looked at a VERY hot man infront of him. She picked up the rudeness of the voice and frowned.  
"YOU should watch where YOU'RE going!" Bulma yelled.  
The man just smirked and held out a hand.  
"Correction, YOU'RE the one who closed her eyes." The black flame like hair guy smirked.  
Bulma huffed, "well, if you were a ~gentleman~ you would have warned me before i ~accidently~ hit you!"   
"Wrong, if you were a lady a lady would be smart enough to not close ones eyes when running!" The male snapped.  
"I WASN'T RUNNING!!!!! I WAS JOGGING, ARROGANT ASS!" Bulma screamed.  
"YOU WERE TOO RUNNING, BLUE BITCH!!" The man shouted.  
They turned away from each other and stomped off.  
  
(With vegeta)  
~That blue haired bitch has NO right to call me arrogant ass!~  
  
(With bulma)  
~Rude, fucking boy! I'M NOT A BITCH! BLUE, BUT NOT A BITCH!~  
  
~*makoto*~ Ha hahahahahah!!! That was fun! Well, send reviews cuz i've lost all of them since i accidently deleted the old one! See you next time on BadboyZ!!!!!!!! 


	3. BadBoyZ: Takes a deep breath!

Hiya peeps! The only one who reviewed so far is fallen pheniox but thank you Juu-chan2002 for that helping hand with your e-mail! Well, i just like ot say that i don't own any part of dragonball z but the songs i make up are mine!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Last time on BadBoyZ: The boys are having worries, girls are having fun and Bulma and Vegeta had their first official FIGHT^^  
  
  
NOW LET"S START!!!!!!!!  
  
BadBoyZ has had some intense training practising their dance moves and singing while Bulma, Chi Chi and Eighteen practised their dancing moves and kept themselves in shape! Now, the auditions are up!!!  
  
"Eeep! I can't believe we're here!" Eighteen squealed as her and chichi and bulma signed up as a trio dancing group.  
"i know! Check it out! They have a waterfountain INSIDE the building!" Chi chi giggled as she dipped ehr finger into the fountain watching the goldfish swim off.  
"Not that chi! I mean that we're actually going to try our luck!" Eighteen giggled and litely punched chi on the shoulder.  
The girls giggled as they checked out some of the guy singers and dancers.   
  
"Man! This girls are FINE! I'm in paradise!" Yamcha pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he was checking out some blondes butt.  
Vegeta and Goku just laughed as they signed thier singing group, BadBoyZ, up to the competition.  
"Do you think we'll be able to meet celebrities?" Goku said as he clung to his map through the building. He had some phobia of getting lost.  
"You are such a baka! Why would we need to meet celebrities if we ARE celebrities?" Vegeta slapped Goku at the back of the head.  
"Well, it would be nice to meet some!" Goku put on his goofy smile.  
Yamcha and Vegeta just fell over anime style ^^!  
Just then, A purple haired girl, a black haired girl and a red haired girl appeared. They all wore silver tanktops and bell bottom pants with matching platforms and they all had wavy hair.   
"Hi, do you know where the information booth is?" The black haired girl smiled as the two girls behind her giggled.  
"Why do you want to know?...." Yamcha smiled seductively.  
"Uh...I'm kinda asking THIS fellow here..." The brunette pointed to Vegeta.  
"Wha...uh...um...." Vegeta stuttered. He didn't expect THIS.  
Goku covered his mouth to prevent him laughing. Yamcha's eyes were as large as frying pans!  
"Well, i dunno...I just thought that you would know..." The brunette smiled shyly as the three girls surrounded Vegeta. All three girls were giggling at Veggies physique and looks ~^^~!  
"um....it's over there..." Vegeta mumbled as he pointed over.  
"Thanks...handsome...." The brunnette smiled as she blew a kiss and led the two other girls to the booth.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Goku blurted.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta yelled as Goku was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"I...cant...believe...it...." Yamcha stuttered.  
"What's not to believe?" Vegeta growled.  
"Well, girls are suppose to drool over me...not you..." Yamcha's voice sounded lost.  
"Cheer up bub, you'll get your touch back!" Goku said still laughing.   
"Yah! I'm just a bit rusty!" Yamcha put a grin on his face.  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Wow, check out these hunks! I think that hottie red haired guy is looking at me!" Chi fanned herself with her hand trying not to look at the four guys that were checking the three girls out.  
"How could you think that red haired dude is hot? I mean, it's ~obvious~ that the black haired guy is ~da bomb~!" Eighteen squealed as she caught the boy looking at her.  
"I don't get it you guys, how could you think those guys are hot? I mean, in my opinion, they're only ~cute~, not quite hot!" Bulma said with a careless tone as she took a drink from the water fountain.  
Chi and Eighteen raised an eyebrow at their blue haired friend.  
"Well then, ~who~ in your opinion, do you think is hot?" Eighteen smiled with a challenge pasted on her face.  
"Well..." Bulma put a finger on her cheek and a posture that said 'i'm thinking'.  
~Well, let's see...Chad?...no he has too many freckles...that green haired guy?...EW!...wait! that guy at the gym you met! he's pretty.... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BULMA?!~ Bulma blushed and shook her head trying to get that thought out of her mind.  
"What are you thinking bulma?" Chi asked.  
"Uh nothing! Definetly, i think no one in my books are good enough to be ~hot~!" Bulma smiled positive her blushing was gone.  
"Oh?..." Chi Chi and Eighteen giggled.  
"AHEM!!! TESTING TESTING!!! HI FAME SEEKERS! MY NAME IS SISI AND THE PEOPLE BEHIND ME ARE ONLY THE FEW THAT WILL PICK WHO ARE THE BEST SIX DANCERS! NOW, ONE BY ONE, WE'LL LIST WHICH DANCING GROUPS WHO ARE GOING TO THE JUDGES FIRST! SINCE WE WERE ONLY ABLE TO ACCEPT 100 DANCING TRIO ENTRIES WE HAVE FOUR JUDGES! TOMORROW WE'LL ANNOUNCE THE FOUR SURVIVING TRIOS AND THEN WE'LL HAVE COMPETITION! TWO OF THE DANCING TRIOS AND THE OTHER TRIOS WILL MAKE IT BIG TIME WITH THE TWO SURVIVING SINGING GROUPS! AFTER WE ANNOUNCE WHO WILL GO TO WHICH JUDGE WE'LL TELL THE SINGING GROUPS WHERE THEY WILL GO! NOW, ONCE AGAIN, I'M SISI! I'LL BE TAKING...." The announcer listed.   
Bulma, Chi and Eighteen found out that they were going with a funky futuristic fan called Brina. She had the latest future fashion! (making this up!)  
Bulma, Chi and Eighteen took a deep breath and entered the studio that would test their skills of a dancer!  
  
"OK! NOW THAT WE'RE DONE WITH THE DANCERS, HELLO SINGERS!! SINCE WE HAVE ACCEPTED 200 SINGING GROUPS, THEN EIGHT GROUPS WOULD BE SELECTED, THEN AFTER THAT FOUR SURVIVING GROUPS WILL BE SELECTED THEN THE TWO WHO'LL HOPEFULLY BE THE BEST 2 POP GROUPS EVER IN HISTORY! MY NAME IS GERALD AND I'LL BE TAKING..." The spike haired announcer listed.  
Vegeta, Yamcha and Goku found out that they were going to be judged by a blonde haired girl called Janie. They followed her into a room where they would test their singing talent!  
  
~*makoto*~ what did you think? good? please send reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. BadBoyZ: Meets...

Thank you Deadly Beauty, moon(), ~*Crystal Lily*~ for those really nice reviews! Now reviewers, i got this really mean review from this person called The Eternal Flame (bigcockknocker@littlenuts.com) and this is what he/she said about my story:  
  
Mayyn, uz a faggit! y u b putttin goku an vegeta in a shiity band fo? u sux homie.  
  
Author note to The Eternal flame:  
Didn't you even see the title or the summary? it says i PUT goku and vegeta and yamcha in a singing group! If you didn't like that you didn't have to read it! stay away from my story from now on!  
Don't EVER review my story if you're going to make me feel bad about it!! Don't even think of e-mailling me and keeping up with those bad comments! I'm not going to delete your review cuz i want EVERYONE to see!  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
(With BadBoyZ)  
"Ok peeps! My name is Janie and we'll be seeing how good you can sing! Line up behind the stage and I will be right in front! We'll be going person to person, not group to group! Please list your group name when it is your turn!" Janie squeaked.  
~Man, how high can her voice go?~ Vegeta thought.  
~i like big butts and i cannot lie...~ Yamcha sang in his head.  
~I'm hungry!~ Goku smiled.  
  
(WIth the dancers)  
"Hi! My name is Brina and for this round and the next we'll just be testing and observing your dance skills! We're also observing behavior, looks and tastes in both clothes and make up! I know, i know, we sound very biast but that is the world of dancing! Now, i'm sure that you have already planned a dance to a certain song! Now, group by group you'll have to tell me the song and i'll get it on the stereo and you guys will start dancing!" The purple haired girl announced.  
~What is she wearing? Tin foil?!~ Bulma sighed.  
~I'M SOOO BORED!!!!!!!!!~ Eighteen clenched her fists.  
~you can do it chi chi! Don't worry about it!~ Chi CHi gulped.  
  
(After Auditions with badBoyZ)  
"Do you think we made it?" Goku stuttered.  
"Relax dude! If we didn't, atleast we met a lot of hot babes!" Yamcha laughed.  
"You guys are just..."  
BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!  
"Ooww!" A familiar voice cried.  
~That sounds soo familiar!~ Vegeta thought as he rubbed his head.  
"YOU!" Vegeta cried pointing at the person infront of him.  
"YOU!" A blue haired girl pointed.  
"Arrogant ass!" She insulted.  
"Blue bitch!" Vegeta insulted back.  
"Uh, have you guys met?" Goku scratched his head.  
"I bumped into this guy at the gym!" The blue haired girl screamed.  
"HA! You've admitted that YOU bumped into me!" Vegeta smirked.  
"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed and charged at Vegeta. But luckily, a blonde and black haired girl kept her back.  
"Hee heee, we haven't introduced ourselves properly! My name is Chi Chi, the blonde is Eighteen and this very mad person here is Bulma!" The black haired girl laughed nervously.  
"Cool! My name is goku, this is Yamcha and this arrogant man is Vegeta!" Goku smiled.  
"C'mon! Calm down bulma!" Eighteen said but then noticed Yamcha eyeing her 'goodies'.  
"Ok, i'm done! All i need is some coffee..." Bulma huffed.  
"Hmph! So the bitch is a caffeine freak too!" Vegeta mumbled but not soft enough for Bulma's ears. She charged towards him, jumped on his shoulders and started hammering his head with her fists.   
"OOww! GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!! OWWW!!!" Vegeta screeched and ran around.  
The rest just started laughing and after they peeled Bulma off of him.  
"Girl, you need DECAFE for sure!" Chi raised her eyebrow.  
  
~*Makoto*~ Hey guys! WHat did you think? I WANT NO FLAMERS and if you do do a flamer, DON"T! Please send reviews! 


	5. BadBoyZ: Family tension!

Hiya peeps! Thank you to:  
Vegeta_lover23  
Matchmaker 88  
Deadly Beauty  
Vegeta Chika  
for those great reviews! It's the reviews that keep making my story rolling! I don't own any part of dragonball z but if you want to use the lyrics of the songs i put in here, ask me first!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(At a cafe)  
"So you guys are trying out at Piccolo Corperations?" Eighteen sipped her strawberry milkshake.  
"Yah! We're called BadBoyZ!" Yamcha smiled sticking his spoon into a banana split.  
"Cool! We're trying out for Piccolo Corperations too!" Chi smiled.  
"As bands?" Goku asked.  
"Nope! As dancers!" Bulma answered as her and vegeta came to the booth with their orders. Vegeta held a huge sundae and bulma had a little mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.  
"What took you guys so long?" Eighteen asked.  
"A bastard coulnd't pick the flavors and ended up sampling every flavor, twice!" Bulma snorted.  
"Is it my fault that the names don't quite describe the flavors!" Vegeta growled back as he dipped his spoon into his sundae.  
"Pig..." Bulma mumbled.  
"Bitch..." Vegeta mumbled back.  
"What time is it chi?" Eighteen asked trying to stop another fight between bulma and vegeta.  
"It's....SHIT! We gotta go!" Chi yelped finishing the last of her soda.  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked desparately.  
"We got this thing at the gym! See ya tomorrow dudes!" Chi yelled from behind her as she dragged eighteen and bulma behind her.  
"That girl has MUSCLES!" Goku said dreamily.  
"And unfortunately, no money!" Yamcha pouted.  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
"We're stuck with bill!" Yamcha sighed as he gave the waitress a twenty.  
  
(Next Day)  
"Hello music and dancing wannabees! Here are the postings for the last four who lasted the first round!" A girl with orange curls announced.   
~*~ Sorry if the names suck!  
"Roadkill..."  
A bunch of deep yells cheered.  
"Suppi..."  
A bunch of high pitched baby voices cheered.  
"BadBoyZ..."   
"YES dude! We made it!" Yamcha yelled as they high fived.  
"And 4ever!"   
"YAH!!!" A loud cheer.  
The three boys turned around and saw a guy with green skin and dark green hair, good physique, a boy with orange skin and white hair, good physique too and a small boy with black short hair that looked bored.  
"Who are they?" Vegeta growled.  
"I dunno! But who cares? We made it!" Goku cheered.  
" OK! NOW THAT WE'RE DONE WITH THE SINGING GROUPS, LET'S SEE WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE DANCING!" A girl screamed into the mic.  
"Ok now, Betty Gerji, Helen Fuji and Rita Leti..."  
Three girls cheered wildly.  
"patricia pet, erica nets, stephanie kiel..."  
They heard three girls cheering.  
"bulma briefs, chi chi ox, eighteen..um...eighteen..."  
The three boys heard the familar cheers.  
"And Lunch Gei, Kitty Hetty and Celius Goi!"   
"WE MADE IT!!" a voice cheered right after the person said all the people who made the dancing cut.  
They saw a girl with blonde curls, a girl with curly raven hair and a girl with whitish bluish hair. They were very ~pretty~.  
"Hi guys!" A voice interrupted.  
"Huh?" Yamcha said as they swirled around.  
They saw chi, bulma and eighteen.  
"OH, hiya!" Goku smiled.  
"We heard that you guys made the cut, congradulations!" Bulma gave them her number one smile.  
"Well, like...of COURSE we'd make it!" Yamcha smiled seductively.  
"Uh...ok..." Bulma scratched her head.  
"So, isn't this a cute little gathering!" A voice interrupted their conversation. They turned around and saw the group 4ever.  
"Uh, hi?" Goku greeted.  
"Watever, so eighteen, all that practise sure paid off!" The boys with black hair smirked.  
"Shut up! you know i've been practising ALL MY LIFE!" Eighteen huffed.  
"Eighteen, you know this guy?" Bulma asked noticing that the two other boys were staring at her.  
"Yah, he's my brother..." Eighteen mumbled.  
"BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~*Makoto*~ Hey peeps! What did you think of that? FAMILY TENSION!! HEE HEE! Now, send reviews, AND NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. BadBoyZ: Exhausted!

Thank you   
holly () (oh, and holly, this story is to make up for the same other story that got accidently deleted! I know, it's really confusing! E-mail me if you need to)   
~*Crystal Lily*~   
Deadly Beauty   
kiyomi () : sorry, it's kinda too late to change the story!  
for those TOTALLY AWESOME reviews! I don't own any part of dragonball z but the songs i make up are mine!  
***********************************************************************  
  
LET'S GET STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"BROTHER?!" The group yelled.  
"Yah, brother! Don'tja see the family resemblance?" Eighteen said cooly.  
They looked at Eighteen's brother then back to her.  
"AHHH!!!" They yelled and jumped back.  
"Uh...um...so...eighteen..(gulp)....who are they?" Bulma stuttered.  
"Well, this is my brother Seventeen and the green dude is Zarbon and the orange guy is Jeice. Zarbon is the lead singer..." Eighteen said in a bored like position.  
"Nice to meet you ladies..." Zarbon stepped up and kissed each lady on the hands except for Eighteen.  
"Oo! A ~Gentleman~!" Chi Chi giggled. BadBoyZ glared at their new rivals.  
"So, you guys were the one who made the cut? Hmmm..." Vegeta growled.  
"So you guys are Badboyz? I expected more..." Jeice scratched his chin.  
"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN YOU EXPECTED MORE???" Vegeta yelled as Goku and Yamcha held him back.  
"Well, we thought our competition would be, well how can i say this infront of the ladies, more difficult?" Zarbon smirked.  
"Hey, calm down man!" Goku said trying to hold back Vegeta.  
Vegeta sucked in and calmed down and stood between Goku and Yamcha, ~Vegeta style~ ^^.  
"We'll see at the end of the contest, ~4ever~!" Vegeta mocked.  
A vein popped out of Zarbons head as he charged towards Vegeta but Seventeen and Jeice held him back.  
"I THOUGHT OF THAT NAME!!!!!" Zarbon screamed.  
"Kami! He's out of control!" Yamcha stepped back.  
CHi Chi and bulma huddled but then faced Zarbon.  
"WHy, that's not very gentleman like!" Bulma said loud enough for Zarbon to hear.  
Zarbon coughed and wiped himself off, "i'm sorry ladies, i think i lost my head there!"   
The girls giggled while Eighteen made a gagging noise.  
"We'll see, at the end of the competition!" Zarbon smirked and brought out his hand to shake.  
Vegeta looked at it suspiciously but then darted his dark, black eyes towards Zarbons.  
"We'll see, at the end of the competition!" Vegeta smirked and shook his hand.  
  
"OK LADIES AND GENTS!!!! SINGERS TOWARDS TO THE WEST HALL, DANCERS TO THE EAST HALL!!!!" The announcer yelled into the mic.  
"Bye guys! And good luck!" Chi, Bulma and Eighteen smiled and went towards the west hall.  
  
(With BadBoyZ)  
"HEY PEEPS!!!!" A voice yelled over all the talkative people. All the people expected a tall person but then looked down. They saw a short guy with black hair (guess who it is?).  
"(ahem) My name is Krillen and I'm the choreographer! Follow my moves, follow my rules and have a great time and two of the groups will make it!" The short dude smiled.  
"You? *You're* the choreographer?" Zarbon raised an eyebrow as Seventeen and Jeice laughed bezerkly.  
"Ya! You got a *problem* with that?" Krillen glared at them.  
"Ya! You're a midget!" Zarbon laughed.  
Krillen cheeks filled up with hot air as his cheeks blushed.  
"I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR BEST DANCER AND I GUARANTEE I'LL BEAT HIM!" Krillen shrieked.  
Zarbon smirked as he pointed to Seventeen. "He's the best we have!"  
"FINE!!! PUT ON A SONG!!!! ANY SONG!!!" KRillen ordered.  
The DJ put on the song My Way by Limp Bizkit.  
  
(WIth the Dancers)  
"Hi y'all! My name is Fifi and I'm going to see how good you dance, how well you dance and how you work with other dancers! Now, please give me freestyle singles!" A girl with puffy blonde hair entered.  
The dancers made a circle so it would be a little arena.  
The song What She Got by Scene 23 got put on when Bulma danced her freestyle, I Do by Touya for Chi CHi and I wanna be bad by Willa Ford for Eighteen.  
"That was great peeps! Now, follow my lead as i teach you new moves for cool grooves!" Fifi smiled as she put on the song Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera.  
The dance steps were harder then they looked and some girls were in so much pressure that they even cried. Fifi yelled at any dancer who made the slightest mistake.  
"Man, Fifi is sure hard on us!" Bulma whispered to Eighteen and Chi Chi.  
"I can't believe it! We trained all our life but we still can't seem to perfect the moves!" Eighteen grunted as she tried to follow the moves.  
"Just concentrate girls! I'm sure we'll make it!" Chi chi urged as she continued to follow the steps.  
  
(back with the singers)  
Seventeen was panting on the ground and could barely stand up as Krillen continued to dance.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT BEATEN BY HIM!!!!!!!!!" Zarbon screamed.  
"Ha! Now get up you lowly loser! Never insult the judges cuz if you do, you might not make it!" Krillen smirked.  
Seven groaned as he manage to stand on his feet.   
"Now, if you can, follow my steps!" Krillen said as he put the song Summer Jam by the Underdog Project.  
"Man! I like this dude! He dominated that contest!" Vegeta smirked.  
"Yah! Well, hopefully we won't be on his bad list! C'mon, let's dance!" Yamcha smiled as they started to move their feet.  
  
(After all the judging...)  
"Oh man! That fifi can move her feet!" Bulma groaned as she looked around for a place to sit but all the chairs were gone and taken by others.  
"I know! I thought we were prepared but i guess it's impossible for *anyone* to be prepared for this dancing hell!" Eighteen groaned.  
"C'mon guys! I think we have enough strength to get some Powerade!" Chi CHi groaned.   
They limped to the vending machines and Bulma put some money into the vending machine and pushed the powerade button. The bottle popped out but just as she was about to take a drink, someone took her bottle.  
"Hey!" Bulma groaned and saw Vegeta with her bottle.  
"C'mon, veggie! Give it back!" Bulma cried.  
"Say the word..." Vegeta smirked.  
"Just..." Bulma then fainted in Vegeta's arms.  
"WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!!!!" Vegeta panicked.  
"She's been through a lot! She hadn't got a drink for the whole time!" Chi CHi rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
"Here chi!" Goku gave her a squirt of powerade.  
"Thanks goku..." Chi yawned as she grabbed the bottle and glugged down half the bottle.  
Eighteen punched the machine and it popped a powerade bottle out.  
"Man! You guys must be wiped out!" yamcha blinked at the power of the blonde as Eighteen glugged the whole bottle and punched the machine again for another bottle.  
"Well lucky you! We have to dance for 6 hours straight while you guys sang!" Eighteen snapped as she glugged down her second bottle of powerade.  
"Uh...guys...what about..." Vegeta stammered with bulma in his arms.  
"Calm down veg! Let's just find a place to sit!" Goku said.   
"There's no seats here but i spotted a comfy cafe nearby! I think i can manage walking there..." Chi yawned as she punched the machine for another powerade bottle.  
Vegeta gulped and carried Bulma in her arms as they walked out of the building.  
"We'll have to be back at the building again tomorrow to see teh final results!" yamcha said as they began to walk to the cafe for some coffee, big time!  
  
~*Makoto*~ There you go peeps! Another chapter of it and a little v/b too! NO FLAMERS NO MATTER HOW BAD YOU THINK THIS STORY IS!! NO FLAMES AT ALL!!! Please review! 


	7. BadBoyZ: Did they make it?

Hiya peeps! sorry it took so long to get the next chapter done! I really want you guys to check out my other stories:  
  
~*Destiny*~ (Dbz fic)  
High School Days (CCS fic)  
The Magic Ages (DBZ FIC)  
  
THANK YOU DEADLY BEAUTY!!!!!!!!!!!! UR THE ONLY NEW ONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Well, i hope i get more reviews next time ^_^!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z but the lyrics i make up for songs are mine!   
***********************************************************************  
  
(At Cafe)  
"(Grunt) Where will we sit?" Vegeta asked with Bulma still in his arms.   
"Lookie there! There's a couch and chairs over there!" Goku pointed.  
They ran over before anyone could sit and sighed.  
"Okee...now onna is with you!" Vegeta dumped bulma with the girls who were on the couch. He flopped on the lay-z-boy chair.   
"Hmmmm...." Bulma groaned.  
"Wake up! Are you ok?" Chi Chi asked moving her hair away from her eyes.  
"Yah...where are we?" Bulma looked around her surroundings.  
"Well, we're at a cafe! There weren't any chairs left at piccolo corperations so we decided to walk to this cafe!" Yamcha answered.  
"Good...Chi, order me a cuppacino, low fat, one package of sugar..." Bulma trailed off before falling back to sleep.  
"Man! This girl is tired!" Eighteen giggled.  
"What d'ya want?" A waitress steps up to them.  
"Um, cuppacino low fat, a mocha latte..." Chi Chi said.  
"mochacino, hold the foam..." eighteen ordered.  
"iced cuppacino..." Vegeta nodded.  
"frappacino for me!" Yamcha winked.  
"uh..a blueberry muffin!" Goku smiled.  
"Alright, i'll be back!" The waitress then skipped away.  
"A blue berry muffin, goku?" Chi giggled.  
"I'm not that thirsty..." Goku pouted.  
The group laughed and bulma woke up.  
"Morning sunshine..." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"Bastard..." Bulma said under her breath.  
"Sooooo, how were your try outs?" Goku laughed nervously.  
"Tiring, yours?" Chi yawned.  
"Very interesting, we sang half the time and danced half the time!" Goku smiled as their coffee came.  
"Cool! Speaking of dancing, i heard there's a new night club called Midnight! It's TOTALLY wild! I really really wanna check it out!" Bulma squealed after gulping down half her coffee.  
"Hmm...sounds interesting! Why not we go after we find out the results of the contest!" yamcha smiled at bulma who was too hyper to notice.  
"Ok then! After the results, we get ready to go to the club!" Eighteen smiled.  
"Vegeta, can we take your red sports car?" Goku asked.  
"Alright..." Vegeta shrugged.  
"RED SPORTS CAR?!?!?!?!?!?!!!" the girls shrieked.  
"Yah, didn't you know that his father owns a huge chain of garages?" Yamcha winced.  
The girls' eyes were huge like pans O_O.  
"Bulma, can we take one of your cars?" Eighteen asked.  
"ONE OF YOUR CARS??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The boys gawked.  
"Yah, don't ya know? Bulma's dad owns Capsule Corperations!" Chi smirked victoriously as the boys jaws dropped to the ground.  
"Ok, pick between the VW Beetle, limo, or the jaguar?" Bulma said simply as the guys gawked even more.  
"JAGUAR!!!!!!!!" The girls squealed then giggled.  
"So, we'll meet you girls at eight?" Goku shook.  
"Sure!" Bulma agreed then her beeper beeped.  
"'Scuse me!" Bulma smiled as she ran to the nearest payphone.  
"So veggie, you're *rich*?" Chi Chi and eighteen asked.  
"Uh...yah...but not as rich as bulma..." Vegeta backed away a bit looking at the money signs in the girls' eyes.  
"Y'guys! I got to go... my pops wants to talk to me about sometin! Here's the pay for the bill, Ja!" Bulma waved, dropping a bill then rushing out.  
The group blinked as they looked at Bulma from the window as she popped a capsule and drove away in a beetle.  
"Yah, i got to go too! ja ne peeps!" vegeta waved and walked out.  
"Ja veg!" They waved.  
"Damn! My mum's calling me! Honana(see ya)!" Yamcha said after he looked at his beeper.  
"Um....uh...chi...i...i..." Goku stammered.  
"Ya goku?" Chi tilted her head.  
"umm.....wouldyouliketogototheclubwithme?" Goku said really quickly.  
Chi's eyes were as big as pans then she shook her head.  
"sure..ok..." CHi stuttered too.  
"ok...uh....ihavetogonowja!" Goku then ran out the door before you can say 'sayonara goku!'.  
"EEEK!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE GOKU BOY LIKES YOU!" Eighteen squealed and laughed.  
"hey, even though he asked me doesn't mean that he likes me!" Chi argued.  
"Well then, do *you* like goku boy?" Eighteen smiled evilly.  
Chi blushed so hard that you can mistaken her as a tomatoe!  
"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I KNEW THAT YOU LIKED GOKU ALL THIS TIME!" Eighteen laughed as CHi smacked her with a pillow.  
  
(Next Day)  
"Chiiiiiiii!" Bulma squealed.  
"Huh?" Chi turned around and saw her friend running toward her.  
"Eighteen called me yesterday!!!" Bulma laughed.  
"oh no...." chi groaned as eighteen and bulma giggled hysterically.  
"Where are the guys?" Eighteen looked around.  
"They're probably already here! Hold on..." Bulma took out her cellphone and punched some numbers.  
  
(With the Guys)  
"Where are the girls?" Yamcha looked around.  
Suddenly, vegeta's cell phone rang and he said 'moshi moshi?'.  
"EEEP!!! HOW DID YOU GET MY CELL PHONE NUMBER?!" Vegeta screamed and blushed at the same time.  
"Yah, wateva, we'll meet you at the vending machines after we find out who won...." Vegeta groaned. "Ja"  
"Who was that?" Goku smiled evilly.  
"uh....um..." Vegeta blushed furiously.  
"Was that a certain blue haired person i know?" Yamcha laughed.  
"NO!....yes..." Vegeta sighed evilly.  
"Welll dude, don't worry about it! Even though you two are archrivals doesn't mean your friends!" Yamcha smiled, not even noticing the deep shade of red on vegeta's cheeks.  
"Do you like her V-man?" Goku whispered to him knowing that Yamcha also had his eye on Bulma.  
"NO! and stop calling me v-man!" Vegeta hissed and his cheeks even deepened the shade of red (if that's humanly possible! ^U^).  
"HA! I knew it! You like her!" Goku snickered.  
Vegeta crossed his arms but his cheeks were still red.  
"Well, i know a *certain* friend of mine asked chi chi to the club!" Vegeta hissed back.  
"WHO?! I OUGHT TA KILL THAT DUDE!!!!" Goku punched his fist in the air.  
"YOU YOU IDIOT! YOU ASKED CHI CHI OUT!!!" Vegeta slapped the back of his head.  
"oh, yah, hee hee!" Goku laughed.  
Right after, Krillen and Fifi showed up on stage (the judges).  
"Man! That short guy is cute!" Eighteen whispered to Bulma and Chi.  
"His name is Krillen! And you're in luck! he's gonna be at the dance club tonight! He's the dance choreographer of piccolo corperations!" Bulma whispered back.  
"DANCE CHOREOGRAPHER!!?!?!?!?!" Eighteen gasped.  
"Hi all those dancers and singers! Welcome to the end of the contest! We're going to list two bands, and six dancers!" Krillen said into the mic.  
The crowd gasped and took a deep breath.  
"The six dancers are...Bulma Briefs, Chi Chi Ox, Eighteen, Lunch Gei, Kitty Hetty and Celius Goi!" Fifi announced.  
"YAAAAAAYY!!! WE MADE IT!!!!!!!!!" They screamed hugging each other.  
"And the two bands....BadBoyZ and 4ever!" Krillen announced.  
"YAH MAN!!!! WE MADE IT!!!!! WOO HOOO!!!!" yamcha yelled as they pumped their fist into the air.  
"Yay! WE made it!" They turned around and saw Bulma, Chi CHi and Eighteen running towards them as they hugged each other, CC/G, V/B but Eighteen slapped Yamcha when she felt him touch her butt.  
"Party at the Midnight!" Bulma pumped her fist into the air still hugging Vegeta.  
  
  
  
~*Makoto*~ hee hee! a CLIFFHANGER!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Give me lots of reviews and i'll have the next chapter soon!!!!!!  
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	8. BadBoyZ: At the Midnight!

Hey guys and gals! I'M BACK!!!!!! unfortunately, i only got ONE review so far!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU DEADLY BEAUTY! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Dragonball Z but the lyrics i make up are mine!  
***********************************************************************  
  
(At Capsule Corperation, Bulma's home)  
Bulma was trying different outfits when suddenly, the bell rang.   
"Who can that be?" Bulma said while she opened the door.  
"HI BULMA!!!!!" Eighteen and Chi giggled holding a backpack and sleeping bag.  
"hey girls, what's up?" Bulma smiled.  
"Well, we thought since you have the funkiest clothes on the planet, we can have a sleepover, and possibly borrow your clothes?" Chi said as eighteen gave bulma her puppy eyes.  
"Alright alright! Come on in!" Bulma laughed as they rushed upstairs.   
  
(Vegeta's Mansion)  
Vegeta, looking at his closet, decided to wear a black tight sleeveless shirt (the one future trunks wears ^U^) and black baggy pants. He wore his new sneakers and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
(Goku's House)  
Goku looked around his messed up room and found beige khaki pants and a red t-shirt. Smashing his piggy bank, he took out all his money just incase he needed it!  
  
(Yamcha's House)  
Yamcha threw on white sleevless shirt with black pants. he then went into the washroom to work on his hair.   
  
(Back at the Briefs)  
"Well let's see, Eighteen, you look TOTALLY awesome in white! You should wear those white bell bottem jeans you have with the rhinestones on the side and i'll lend you my white halter top!" Bulma giggled tossing the tanktop over to Eighteen.  
"You're the best! But what should i wear for shoes?" Eighteen sighed.  
"Here! You can have my white shiny platform sandals!" Chi smiled.  
"Thanks!" Eighteen smiled taking the sandals.  
"Chi, you will look totally awesome with Eighteen's denim skirt, My red belly t-shirt and your black knee high boots!" Bulma suggested.  
"Good think Bulma!" Chi giggled as she started changing.  
"What should i wear?" Bulma sighed.  
  
AN: Ok, i forgot to mention something about hair! Eighteen's is like Hannah's from S Club 7 except thicker, Chi Chi's hair is long enough to reach her shoulder blades and Bulma's hair reaches 3/4 down her spine!  
  
Eighteen threw a pair of black denim jeans and Chi Chi threw her a no sleeves, belly blue shirt with the words 'Bad Girl' writted on it with rhinestone and black sneakers.   
"ALRIGHT!! Tell me! Don't *throw* it to me!" Bulma giggled and the girls laughed.  
After they were done with clothes and shoes, they started with hair. Eighteen wouldn't let either girls touch her hair, Chi had it curled at the ends and Bulma did nothing with hers cuz she was going to wear a cap backwards! Eighteen took a pair of sparkly rhinstone string earrings, Chi decided for some hoop earrings the size of toonie that had the word angel hanging on them and Bulma took big silver hoops. Bulma applied blue sparkly eye mascara, mostrizing red lipstick and sky blue eyeshadow. Chi Chi put eyeliner and smeared it a bit so it kinda looked sexy and husky, black mascara and red lipstick and Eighteen put on a little bit of blue eye shadow and peach lipstick.  
They looked at each other in the mirror.  
"Don't we look *gorgeous*!" Eighteen giggled as they rushed down the stairs to the Jaguar and roared off.   
  
(With the Boys)  
"C'MON YAMCHA! GET YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS OVER HERE! WE'LL BE LATE!!!!" Vegeta yelled from the car beeping like crazy!  
"Coming!" Yamcha said in a singing voice and jumped into the sports car.  
"About time! What were you doing in there?" Goku laughed.  
"I was fixing my hair!" Yamcha stuck his nose in the air as they laughed and zoomed to the club.   
  
(At the Club)  
"Where are they?" Eighteen frowned while looking at her watch.   
They then saw a red sports car zoom into the parking lot then three boys running towards them.   
"Hi girls! Sorry we're late!" Goku apologized.  
"It's ok! you're just in time! let's go!" Chi giggled hyperactively as they walked into the club.   
The song, I Do by Touya, was put on immediately and they started dancing.   
"Isn't it wild?" Bulma yelled to chi and Eighteen.  
"Totally!" They replied while moving their hips.  
The lights were flashing the music was practically booming in the speakers. Dancers were giggling, talking, shouting and screaming all over the room as the beat kept them going.   
After the song was done, the DJ introduced the song Don't Stop Movin' from S Club 7.  
"Hello miss..." A voice interrupted the group dancing.  
Bulma turned around and then gasped.  
IT WAS ZARBON AND HIS GANG!!!!!!!  
"Hey...zarbon...uh..what are you guys doing here?" Bulma stuttered.  
"Well, we over heard you guys were going to the Midnight so we decided to come too..." Zarbon smiled seductively.  
"Uh..sure..ok..." Bulma stammered but then went back to dancing with the group. Vegeta was growling at Zarbon for some strange reason ^U~.  
"I was hoping i can have a dance with a lady..." Zarbon smirked holding the waists of Bulma.  
"Uh...sure...." Bulma gulped as they moved away.  
"Guys! We have to do something! ZARBON HAS BULMA!!!!!" Chi cried in horror.  
  
"Uh...zarbon...zarbon...please stop..." Bulma pleaded noticing that zarbon was getting a little too carried away.  
"Why should i, i'm just getting started..." Zarbon said nippin on bulma's neck a bit. Tears began to form underneath bulma's eyes but then, suddenly she was pulled away and replaced with a blonde girl.  
"Hee hee...well *HELLO* to you to!" She giggled. Zarbon stopped what he was doing and cried out in anguish looking around for the blue haired girl.  
  
"Wha...?" Bulma looked at her captor, VEGETA!  
"Well the least you can do is thank me!" He grunted.  
Bulma then started sobbing on Vegeta's chest while he was overcome by shock and blushed at the same time.  
"um..uh...it's ok...stop crying..." Vegeta said not knowing what to do.   
Bulma wiped her tears and gave Vegeta the best smile he's seen.  
"Thank you!" Bulma smiled.  
Vegeta started blushing so furiously he almost looked like a tomato! Bulma took his hand and led him to the dancefloor and started to dance.  
"Wha...?" Vegeta had a confused look on his face.  
"Well, if zarbon catches me dancing with you no way he can get me to dance with him so enjoy yourself cuz this is gonna show you that i dance WAAAAAAAAY better then you!" Bulma said huskily in Veggies ear.   
"Oh yah?" He smirked.  
The song Unreal the remix by J Lo and Ja Rule was on.   
Bulma started mouthing j lo's part while Vegeta mouthed Ja rules.  
"The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk..." Vegeta sang in Bulma ear as she laughed. He just smirked and approved of Bulma's reaction.  
They had fun doing dirty tricks to each other and laughed hard but laughed the hardest when they saw Zarbon's reaction when he saw bulma dancing with vegeta. they almost fell on the floor for that one!   
When the song ended, the walked over to the group.  
"BULMA!!! I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!" Chi said running over to her and hugging her friend.  
"It's ok chi! i'm fine!" Bulma smiled.  
As soon as Chi stopped hugging Eighteen showed up with the little bald choreographer.  
"Hey guys! i didn't know you were coming!" Krillen smiled.  
"Well, we decided to surprise you." yamcha rolled his eyes.  
"Watever! Well, what are we waiting for! Let's DANCE!" Eighteen yelled as the song AM to Pm by Christina Milian went on!  
Bulma started moving her hips as she felt a tingle on her hips. She turned around and smiled at Vegeta.  
"Wanna dance?" Vegeta smirked devilishly.  
"Sure!" Bulma smiled as they moved their hips to the beat.   
"Hey dudes and dudettes! welcome to the opening of Midnight! Now we have a specialty, DANCING!!! We want three dancers to come up to the stage and do a little, let's say, performance!!!!" A guy with red spiky hair said from the stage of the Midnight.  
"YO!! OVER HERE!!! WE HAVE DANCERS HERE!!!" Goku and Vegeta yelled from all the offers as they pointed down to Bulma, Eighteen and Chi, who was trying to quiet down the boys.  
"Wow! even over all these people i can hear the boys with the spiky hair at the back cheering on for the girls hiding from us! come on girls! come up to the stage!" The red head, known as Hawk, yelled.  
Bulma, Eighteen and Chi punched the boys playfully as they blushed on the way to the stage as they other men hooted seeing that the ladies were pretty.  
"Hello girls! What are your names?" Hawk said as he passed the mic to Bulma.  
"My name is Chika..." Bulma winked and lied while watching Vegeta laugh.  
"The name is Ami..." Chi giggled and acted the whole shy girl routine.  
"And for all those guys who wants my number!" Eighteen giggled and lied letting the boys cheer and hoot, "My name is Jewels!"   
"Well Chika, Ami and Jewels, what song would you like to dance for?" Hawk smirked.  
"Come On Over, the radio version, by Christina Aguilera!" Bulma a.k.i.c. (a.k.i.c. means as know in the club) Chika yelled as the crowd cheered, hooted and whistled.  
"Alright then! DJ Max, put it on!" Hawk yelled and went off the stage.  
Bulma/Chika mouthed the words of Christina Aguilera as Chi/ami and Eighteen/Jewels did dancing background and background singing.  
They danced in unison but sometimes, Bulma did her own stuff while the crowd yelled and screamed in approval. Bulma and Vegeta locked eyes during the whole song and giggled and laughed too. They pulled off a lot of sexy dancing steps and meeting each beat of the song. Soon the song ended and they did a pose. The crowd screamed and cheered as they bowed and stepped off the stage.  
"That was great Chi-uh i mean *Ami*!" Goku smiled as Chi giggled and hugged him as they shared a kiss.  
"Now after that dance number, thank you chika, ami and jewels, we'll slow it down with the song I was made to love you by Scene 23!" The dj announced as the song started.  
Chi and Goku immediately danced together and with the same to Eighteen and Krillen.   
"Uh...dance?" Bulma blushed.  
"Sure..." Vegeta smiled but not the devilish smile he always had, almost like, a happy smile.  
Bulma wrapped her hands around Vegeta's strong neck as vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's tiny waist. Bulma was in so much peace that she rested her head on Veg's shoulder.  
~Man she smells good. If only...~ Vegeta sighed.  
~I don't get it, we were enemies at first but now i'm resting my head on his shoulder...~ Bulma closed her eyes.  
For the rest of the night, the gang had fun partying till midnight but the ones deepest in thought were Vegeta and Bulma...  
  
  
  
~*Makoto*~ Hey peeps! That was long for me! Well, THIS time i want more reviews!  
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	9. BadBoyZ: First Day At Work!

Makoto: Hiya peeps! Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter of this! Thank you Minimerc and Deadly beauty for reviewing! I'd like to introduce MooCat! My writing partner!  
  
MooCat: Hi! I'm a white cat with black spots like a cow! That's how i got my name ^U^!  
  
Makoto: ....sure...well anyways! MooCat and my author notes will be around in some places to explain stuff! So let's get this story going!  
  
MooCat: Do you have any food?   
  
Makoto: -_-U  
***********************************************************************  
  
(At Piccolo Corperations with the Singing Groups and Dancers)  
"Welcome to Piccolo Corperations! As you already know already, my name is Piccolo! Now, we have our dance choreographer, Krillen here and singing advisor and the person that does most cds and so on, Ginger!" A green man in a suit walked in as long as Krillen and a woman with orange hair.  
"Hi!" Krillen and Ginger smiled brightly.  
"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's get ready for our first concert! 4ever, you go to the north dancing room and BadBoyZ goes to the south one! now, bulma briefs, chi chi ox and eighteen, you are going to dance with BadBoyZ and Lunch Gei, Kitty Hetty and Celius Goi, please go with 4ever!" Krillen announced.   
"You just slipped out of my fingers but i'll clutch you next time..." Zarbon whispered huskily in Bulma's ear when they passed. Bulma shivered. Vegeta growled at the smirking Zarbon.  
  
(With badBoyZ, bulma, chi and eighteen!)  
"Hey guys! It's good to see you again!" Krillen smiled wrapping his arm around Eighteen's waist, who blushed.   
"Good to see you too Krillen..." Bulma and Chi giggled as they whispered to each other.  
"Alright! We have to get ready for our first concert! We need it to blow peoples mind! In a few weeks, BadBoyZ will be at the biggest mall in Japan to do some autographing! Now, follow me..." Krillen said as he started the music.  
  
(After the Dancing Practises)  
"Oh man oh man oh man! Six hours straight of non stopping workout sure can work a sweat!" Yamcha flopped onto a nearby couch.  
"I never knew a dancer would be sooo tough!" Bulma flopped onto a lazyboy chair.  
"How about singing? We have to SING and DANCE!" Goku said as he sat down.  
"Did you see krillen? He BARELY sweat at all!" Eighteen said as she glugged down some Powerade.  
"We did see krillen, but we DO know a certain SOMEONE who couldn't keep HER eyes off him!" Chi giggled.   
Eighteen's cheeks turned a crimson red as the group laughed.  
"Hi..." A voice interrupted.  
They turned around and saw Lunch, Celius and Kitty.  
"Oh...hi!" Goku smiled brightly.   
Celius smiled sexily towards Goku as he had no clue but Chi Chi did.   
"Hi...do you need something?" Chi asked as she climbed comftorbly onto Goku's lap wrapping her arms around him. Goku blinked but replied with a smile and wrapped his arms around Chi's waist.  
"Not really. We just wanna say hi and everything!" Kitty smiled over to Yamcha while he winked to her. Celius was sending death glares to chi and chi smiled victoriously.  
"So Veggie! You're the lead singer of BadBoyZ?" Lunch smiled huskily for attention.  
"Yah, please don't call me Veggie..." Vegeta said as he flipped through his magazine, clearly showing that he had no interest in her.  
"Wow! Will you sing for me?" Lunch said with hopefilled eyes.  
"No." Vegeta replied.  
"Why not?" Lunch pouted.  
"Cause i'm too tired." Vegeta lied.  
"Your lying!"  
"No i'm not."  
"Yes you are!"  
"ALright, yes i am."   
"How come you won't sing to me?"  
"Cause your perfume is so strong I can't breath!" Vegeta smirked and walked away. Bulma and the others covered their mouths to keep from laughing.  
"Hmph! C'mon girls! Let's go!" Lunch walked off hoping that Vegeta would ask her back but there was no chance.  
"HAAHHAAHAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE GUTS TO DO THAT!" Goku finally bursted aslong as the rest of them.  
"It's the truth!" Vegeta shrugged but couldn't help it to put on his usual wicked smirk.  
The group continued to laugh for a few more minutes when Krillen then showed up.  
"Hey guys! You do realise you have no where to live, right?" Krillen smiled.  
"Rats! We forgot all about that! We can't live in our homes now! They'll be SURROUNDED by fans and reporters!" Bulma slapped her forehead.  
"Relax girl! We already found a proper home for you guys to live in! All six of you in one HUGE mansion!" Krillen smiled as Piccolo appeared from behind them.  
"Really? We get to live together?" Chi squealed.  
Piccolo nodded.  
The girls jumped up and down together as the boys just smiled happily.  
  
  
  
  
Makoto: Hey peeps! I know this chapter is REALY REALLY short but i was busy with other stuff! Right MooCat?  
  
MooCat: (Licking a bowl of Cream) YUMM!!! ME LUV CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT? I SAID YOU CAN ONLY HAVE A BOWL OF CREAM!  
  
MooCat: (walking all over the place with a dazed look on his face) I dunno....maybe...(hic) a few....(hic)!  
  
Makoto: What do you mean a few? (Picks up Moocat)  
  
MooCat: (Hic!) Twenty?  
  
Makoto: TWENTY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!  
  
MooCat: I...(hic)...don't feel that great...  
  
Makoto: (Picks up Moocat and drops him to the washroom and comes back) Please send reviews to both MooCat and I!  
  
MooCat: (From the washroom) NO FLAMERS!!!! 


	10. BadBoyZ: PILLOW FIGHT!!

Makoto: Hiya all! I'm still punishing Moocat here cuz of the last incident! (sends death glares toward the cat)  
  
MooCat: What? I WAS HUNGRY!!!!!  
  
Makoto: Moocat, what have i taught you for the past THREE hours? Say what your suppose to say...  
  
MooCat: (sigh) thank you Amanda, Deadly Beauty, and ~*Crystal Lily*~ for those wonderful, great, superb, lovely, unique, and nice reviews! Makoto and I really really appreciate it!   
  
Makoto: That's better!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: MooCat nor I own any part of Dragonball Z  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
(In a limo)  
  
"Wow! Check out this ride!" Yamcha whistled as he looked in the limo.  
  
"It'll take a LONg time for me to get use to this!" Chi giggled as she felt Goku's hand snake down to her waist.  
  
"So Krillen, where IS our new home?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Not telling! All i can tell is that it is also next to homes of other stars so it has the highest security of em all! But you won't spend much time in their cuz you'll be doing tours and travel the world!" Krillen beamed.  
  
"Travel the world? Won't spend much time at home? That's harsh!" Bulma frowned.  
  
"Ahh don't worry about it! The plane would be more home to you then anything else! Trust me!" Krillen laughed nervously.   
  
"I still don't like the idea of not being home a lot!" Bulma tiny drops of tears formed under her eyes.  
  
"Oh suck it up princess..." Vegeta mumbled but Bulma's insult-detecting ears picked it up.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta just smirked.   
  
Suddenly, the limo halted to a stop and they stepped out. BadBoyZ and their dancers stood and gawked at a HUUUGE mansion!   
  
"KAMI!!!! HOW BIG IS THIS?!" Bulma laughed as she ran into the mansion.   
  
The seven of them walked and toured around the huge new home. It had EVERYONE'S needs and desires!  
  
(MooCat: Okeedok, makoto is making me say that you can imagine how big and what kind of rooms are in this mansioN!)  
  
"And here, we have your rooms! Boys room are there and girls room are there!" Krillen pointed to two rooms that were facing each other. The group separated and had different expressions...  
  
(Girls)  
"OH MI KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls squealed as they looked at all the cool things they have now! Their canopy beds (white, daisy yellow and light pink), the dressing rooms, closet space, bathroom and so on.  
  
"This is heaven!" Eighteen jumped onto her bed and unpacked her things immediately.  
  
"I know! It has everything that we need, and more!" Chi giggled as she threw her clothes into the closet.  
  
"Just perfect!" Bulma laughed as she organized her makeup onto the dressing room table.  
  
The three girls dressed into their pjs, Bulma had a cute sky blue boxer pj shorts with a matching tanktop with an army chick (as in a baby chicken) on it. Chi Chi had a pair of pink pj pants and pink pj t-shirt with 'Princess Angel' written on it and Eighteen wore a white t-shirt and grey pj capris. Suddenly, Eighteen had an idea!  
  
"C'mon! Let's go over to the boys room! I hope krillen is still there! Oh, and take all your pillows!" Eighteen smiled deviously.  
  
Bulma and chi blinked but then smiled deviously with Eighteen.  
  
(Boys)  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!! THIS ROOM ROCKS!!!" yamcha yelled as he threw his clothes into the cloest and jumped onto his king sized bed.  
  
"Look! A pinball machine!" Goku clapped and immediatly started to play. The guys fell anime style.  
  
The boys changed into their pjs, Goku had hawaiien boxer pj shorts with a no-sleeve tank white t-shirt, Yamcha wore just his red pj pants, and Vegeta wore his blue boxer pj shorts and was just about to put on his pj top.  
  
"So guys, what do you think-" Vegeta then got interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Krillen shrugged as he walked over to the door.  
  
"Anyways, so-" Suddenly, a pillow hit krillen square on the face!  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!" Three girls suddenly ran into the room armed with pillows!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Yamcha screamed but got interrupted by a pillow that got shoved into his face by vegeta!  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Vegeta growled but then got hit by bulma's pillow who had revenge in her eyes.  
  
"HA! Take that!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta started throwing pillows madly at her back but had a smirk on his face.  
  
~man! Vegeta looks HOT without his shirt! OH MI KAMI? WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!!~ Bulma threw the pillow that vegeta had swung to her back.  
  
~Whoa! I never noticed but Bulma looks REALLY cute in those...VEGETA!!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!~ Vegeta cringed and threw a pillow towards the blue haired babe.  
  
A big pillow fight continued until eleven o'clock and the group was scattered across the room pathetically throwing pillows at eachother from the ground.  
  
"(huff) well i don't know about (gulp) you guys but i'm gonna (yawn) go home!" Krillen stood up trying to regain his balance.  
  
"You have to go (gulp) now?" Eighteen pouted.  
  
"I'll be back baby cheeks!" Krillen winked and left the room.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" The group immaturely teased and laughed at the cherry faced eighteen.  
  
"Well, it's been a night! We have to wake up at ten tomorrow for dance rehearsals! Good night guys!" Chi yawned as she stood up as well as Bulma and Eighteen.  
  
"Good night y'all..." the girls waved tiredly as they left the boys room.  
  
"Well, i'm pretty wiped out! A pillow fight against dancers and six hours of non-stop dancing equals SLEEP!" Goku yawned as he climbed into his bed.  
  
"Yah, see ya guys in the morning!" Yamcha yawned and immediately fell asleep on his bed.  
  
"Idiots..." Vegeta mumbled before falling to sleep himself.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
***********************************************************************  
Makoto: Hey peeps! I know this chapter was really short but PLEASE PLEASE send reviews! NEED EM!  
  
MooCat: (walks into the room with shades and a leather jacket on)  
  
Makoto: WHAT ARE YOU WEARING O_O?!?!?!?!?!  
  
MooCat: It's called clothes you fool! What are you, stupid?  
  
*Makoto, takes a frying pan and starts chasing MooCat around*  
  
MooCat: SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. BadBoyZ: Preparing...

Makoto: HIYA EVERYONE!!!! I got three extra reviews! MooCat...  
  
MooCat:ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! Thank you Deadly Beauty, ~*Crystal Lily*~ and Aqua blossom, oh and aqua blossom, thank you! SOME people don't compliment me on anything! (Glares at Makoto)  
  
Makoto: DON'T GLARE AT ME CAT!!! I'M STILL ANGRY AT WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME!  
  
MooCat: (shrinks back and hides behind a couch)  
  
Makoto: (in an ever sweet voice) Please send no flamers but lots of good reviews!!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z...  
***********************************************************************  
  
(In the Morning)  
  
"(Yawn) morning everyone!" Bulma greeted as she walked into the kitchen where everyone was.  
  
"Morning bulma! my you slept the latest of all of us!" Chi chirped as she sipped her orange juice.  
  
"Well i'm a late sleeper! Is there any thing good to eat for breakfast?" Bulma scratched her head.  
  
"Here, you can have the last of the pancakes before goku swallows em up!" Chi glared at the food-stuffing goku.  
  
"What?" Goku said with food packed cheeks.  
  
"So, what time are we rehearsing?" Bulma asked as she stabbed her fork into the pancakes.  
  
"Hmm, well krillen is gonna come over at eight so i guess we'll be starting at eight o'clock!" Yamcha answered after finishing his waffles.  
  
"Alright then! Well, i'm gonna change into something a little better then my pjs! You gonna come chi chi? eighteen?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yah! Let's go!" Chi Chi and Eighteen followed Bulma upstairs.  
  
"Are you done yet goku?" Vegeta growled as he finished the last of his bagel.   
  
"Now i am! I don't think we can dance in our pjs too! let's change!" Goku smiled and skipped to his room.   
  
Vegeta and yamcha's sweat dropped.  
  
(Girls Room)  
  
"Hey guys! What do you think?" Bulma twirled around in her dance clothes.  
  
"Very cute!" Chi winked.  
  
Bulma wore a simple pair of black nike pair of track pants (baggy type) with a white stripe down the sides and a navy blue sports top. She tied up her hair into two ponytails and wore some comftorble sneakers.  
  
"How about me?" Eighteen asked nervously as she stepped out of the dressing room. Eighteen wore white and sky blue track pants (Baggy type) aslong as a nice sky blue tank top. She slipped on some white runners.  
  
"Chic! And me?" Chi giggled and posed infront of her best friends. She had red nike shorts with a white stripe down the sides and red sports top with matching red sneakers.  
  
"Very very hot! Let's go and get ready! I bet the guys aren't ready yet too!" Bulma giggled as the three girls jogged down to their dancing studio.   
  
(Boys Room)  
  
"Man! Your blinding me! What kind of pants or THOSE?!" Goku shrieked pretending that he was blind.  
  
Yamcha wore a pair of shiny silver baggy track pants and a black sleeveless shirt.   
  
"What?! I LOVE these pants!" Yamcha whimpered as Goku and Vegeta flopped on their beds laughing.  
  
Goku wore a red tank shirt (AN: y'know the man version of tank tops, y'know what i mean!) and black baggy track pants. Vegeta wore a white tank shirt and dark navy blue baggy track pants.  
  
"Ok ok ya fashion disaster bastards! after your laughing, maybe we should go now?" Yamcha frowned which made Vegeta and Goku laugh even more.   
  
"Dude! your the fashion disaster!" Vegeta barked and they rolled on the floor laughing.   
  
"ya...whateva...." Yamcha pouted as Vegeta and Goku managed to stand up still chuckling a bit.   
  
  
(Dance Studio)  
  
The boys stepped in as the girls started doing their routine. The song Get the Party Started by Pink was booming from the stereos and as soon as the song ended, the girls noticed the boys as they were clapping.  
  
"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Goku laughed as he greeted Chi Chi with a tiny peck on the cheek and she pecked him on the cheek back.   
  
"YAMCHA!!! WHAT IS THAT!! IT'S BLINDING ME!!!!" Bulma shaded her eyes with her hands.  
  
"What?! What is everyone's fucking problem! These are my favourite track pants!" Yamcha groaned.  
  
"Dude, they might be your favourite but if you wear THAT in public, you'll be known as the human mirror!" Vegeta smirked and the group laughed.  
  
"I don't care! You'll have to deal with my pants sooner or later!" Yamcha crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air.   
  
"Hey guys! Whoa! What's that blinding light?!" A voice entered the room. They turned around and saw their midget choreographer.  
  
"Hey krillen! Believe it or not that's yamcha's pants!" Eighteen grinned and the girl giggled a bit.  
  
"Uh...yah...yamcha remind me to NEVER have ANYONE wear those type of pants!" Krillen raised an eyebrow and everyone laughed.   
  
"Well guys, news flash! I've spoke to the company and they've already told the public about BadBoyZ and guess what was the fans reactions..." Krillen smiled.  
  
The room was quiet.  
  
"They absolutely love it! BadBoyZ will be a hit if their first record is great!" Krillen laughed and everyone cheered.  
  
"Now, everyone knows that fans thinks of each person as a 'type' of person! The big cheese said that Goku would be known as the 'gentleman', yamcha is the 'ladies man' and last of all, vegeta...you've been known to be the 'baddest' of all the group! Congrats bud!" Krillen laughed.  
  
"Heh, i have no problem dealing with that!" Vegeta smirked evilly as everyone chuckled.   
  
"Alright alright! Let's get practising! Ok, a limo would come next next wednesday to pick you up for your first recording! Here's the music and everything..." Krillen passes vegeta the music and lyrics. "And a month after that, we'll be featuring our first concert at Tokyo! If we're lucky, we can be touring all over the globe!"   
  
"That's great krillen! If we're gonna be number one, we better start practising!" Goku smiled as people took their places and started the 'new' music they would be dancing to soon.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
***********************************************************************  
Makoto: I hope i get more reviews for this chappie!  
  
MooCat: (Holding a mic) La....  
  
Makoto: What are you doing MooCat?  
  
MooCat: I'm going to try out for BadBoyZ! One...two...three..  
  
Makoto: MOOCAT!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
MooCat: (singin)BAYBEE!!! LUVING YOU HAS BEEN SO....  
  
*Windows cracking and windows too! The building is falling apart! Finally collapses*  
  
Makoto: (Out of the rubble) MOOCAT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. BadBoyZ: Lyrics and More...

Makoto: HEY PEEPS!! I got lots of reviews for y'all! Thank you sooooo much! Thank you Deadly Beauty, Vegeta Chika, Aqua Blossom, fallen pheniox, Crystal Lily, Chibi Trunks Gal, RockerAngel44 (), and MiN! LUV Y'ALL!   
  
MooCat: Sorry it took so long for us to update! Hope y'all didn't disappear on us! (SOB)   
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! CHOW FOR NOW!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z...  
******************************************************************************************  
  
(In the Dance Studio)  
  
"Oh man! Check out all these songs! No way we'll be able to sing them all in three weeks!" Yamcha cracked his knuckles nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yamcha! We'll be able to do it! C'mon, let's do the chorus of the song 'Ain't Happening Baby'! It sounds really cool! Krillen, put on the music!" Goku yelled over to Krillen who put on the CD.  
  
Chorus to Ain't Happening Baby:  
  
You've been gone all the time  
Haven't seen you anyday  
You showed no love towards me  
Do you have anything to say?  
  
You were just 'having fun'  
You were using me  
I got three final words to say  
Ain't Happening Baby  
  
"Hey! That was bad fellas!" Krillen clapped and stopped the music.  
  
"See yamcha! We're making progress already!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Yah, i guess..." Yamcha sighed.  
  
"Kami your so damn depressing! Put some energy to it bastard!" Vegeta playfully punched him on the shoulder.   
  
"I am you ass! Geez, c'mon, we better go back to work...kami!" Yamcha gasped.  
  
"What?" Goku, Vegeta and Krillen looked up.  
  
"Can't believe i would say those words! 'go back to work'!" Yamcha chuckled and got chucked by balls of paper.   
  
"Hey guys! How's the singing?" Eighteen and the girls walked in.  
  
"Hey girl! It's going pretty well!" Krillen walked up and gave Eighteen a quick peck on the cheek. Eighteen blushed but smiled sweetly towards her obvious boyfriend.  
  
"Cool! This song sounds pretty cool! Can you guys try singing 'My Army Chick'? It sounds really cool!" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Sure! Put the music on Krillen!" Goku smiled goofily and the music started as they were about to sing the chorus.   
  
Chorus to My Army Chick:  
She's my tough tough girl  
Prepared to lead the world  
Wearing shades of green  
She's both sweet and mean  
  
Innocents isn't her thing  
Not into necklaces and rings  
I fell in love with...  
My Army Chick  
  
"SUGOI!!! I love that song! It's my favourite! Espiecially since *Goku* is singing the lead!" Chi Chi giggled and gave Goku a quick sweet kiss.   
  
"Hmm, what about this song? Is this song, can you try out 'Out of the Picture'?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta just shrugged.   
  
Chorus to Out of the Picture:  
I thought you were forever mine  
We spent the best days with each other  
We risked everything  
To be together  
  
Now you've changed  
Your famous and much richer  
I have to ask though...  
Am I out of the Picture?  
  
"Whoa! Totally mind blowing!" Eighteen gasped. "That song is totally my favourite!"   
  
"Really? For some reason I'm pretty fond of 'My Army Chick'!" Chi giggled as Goku slyly walked his fingers around her hips.   
  
"How about you Bulma? You got a favourite?" Yamcha rushed up.  
  
"Uh..not really...." Bulma raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What's your favourite Yamcha?" Krillen wiggled his eyebrow's up and down.  
  
"Uh....i don't think i have a favourite either!" Yamcha hid the lyric page behind his back but Vegeta grabbed it. "HEY!!!"  
  
Vegeta scanned through the lines and his eyes were as big as frying pans. "YOU'RE SICK MAN! HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT SONG 'MOVE YOUR HIPS WITH ME BABY'?"  
  
"WHAT?" The group yelped.  
  
"uh....it's highly inspiring?" Yamcha gulped.  
  
The group just shook their heads in disgust as they continued to practise.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
**********************************************************************************************  
Makoto: HEy guys! Hope y'all liked those lyrics i made! If you don't, don't tell me! Anyways, i'm gonna be tough on ya peeps! If we don't get more then five reviews we won't update a new chapter!  
  
MooCat: Hey makoto! LOOK AT ALL THESE SINGING LESSON PAMPHLETS!!! (Dumps a giant pile of pamphlets ontop of makoto and totally covers her)  
  
MooCat: opps....uh send reviews but now flamers! Chow for now! 


	13. BadBoyZ: Pool Party!

Makoto: Hee hee! I see my threat did make a big jump in my reviews! THANK YOU ALL PEOPLES!!! Thank you Deadly Beauty, MiN, Alicia, devil's lil imp, ~*Crystal Lily*~, Yasi P, ice dragon, Angel481 (), Twilight Princess 13, and YR ()!  
  
MooCat: (in a suit) now, last chapter lyrics are not for sale, copying and if you do, you'll have to ask us or....(pulls out giant laser guns) you'll be TERMINATED!!! WUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: we do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Amazingly enough, BadBoyZ managed to master their songs in only a couple of weeks and decided to relax after all the excitement of being stars! They decide to have a backyard barbeque. Now, their backyard has a HUGE pool (that is warm of course, don't want them to be swimming in freezing col temperatures) a HUGE porch where the chef, Yamcha, is cooking something up in the barbeque and the rest are either lazily lying on the pool chairs or splashing around in the pool...  
  
"Are you sure this swimming suit isn't that...skimpy?" Bulma said nervously as she tied around a scarf cover up around her waist. She had a sky blue bikini that matched her hair and she put on her sunglasses.   
  
"Trust me bulma, NOTHING is skimpy in the music world!" Chi Chi laughed as she had a red bikini but had swimming shorts over.   
  
"Well, out of all my swimming suits this has to be my favourite!" Eighteen stepped out with a navy blue nike one piece.   
  
The three girls stepped into the back yard as they saw Yamcha grilling something on the barbeque, krillen and goku were having a water fight, and vegeta was just lying on the pool chairs reading a magazine.   
  
yamcha wore red swimming trunks and his apron over it that says 'Kiss the Cook' and he wrote underneath it, 'seriously, kiss the cook!', krillen had yellow swimming trunks, goku had an embarrasing hawiien trunks, and Vegeta had a white tank shirt and deep blue swimming trunks.   
  
"Hey guys!" Chi Chi managed to peep out.   
  
The boys turned their heads and immediately froze. Vegeta looked away from his magazine and lowered his sunglasses to have a better look, goku and krillen were tangled amongst themselves and yamucha had the bbq sauce bottle in the air, gloppily drizzingly the one burger.  
  
"Uh...yamucha the bbq..." Bulma blushed.  
  
"huh...? YIKES!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha shrieked and put away the bbq sauce before it practically drowned the burger.   
  
The girls giggled a bit and walked toward the pool chairs, laying down and trying to get a tan.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, the guys came back to reality and started doing what they did before.   
  
"Hey Chi Chi! Eighteen! Bulma! Don't spend the rest of the day on the chairs!" Goku called out rudely as Krillen splashed him.   
  
"Sure! We'll come!" Chi Chi and Eighteen called out and jumped into the pool, immediately starting a water fight.  
  
"What about you Bulma?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I think i'll tan for just a bit more!" Bulma winked as she lowered her sunglasses.   
  
For a few more minutes, Bulma got bored of her magazine and just lyed down looking up to the sky. She noticed that Vegeta wasn't even trying to have fun, obviously still working because he had a magazine of Teen Scene with BadBoyZ on the cover.   
  
Then, a bulb lit in Bulma's mind as she motioned the other guys to come over....  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but take tiny glimpses at the blue haired beauty.  
  
~What the heck am I thinking? That blue bitch is just another of those slut girls i use to date!~ Vegeta growled and went back to his magazine.  
  
"Head's up!" Goku's voice yelled over and the beach ball hit his head. He hissed.  
  
"WATCH IT!!!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Sorry v-man! Hey, can you toss the ball over?" Goku pleaded.  
  
"Hmph!" Vegeta grumbled and walked over, picking up the ball and went to the edge of the pool and tossed the ball.  
  
"Veggie...!" A voice called from behind.  
  
Vegeta turned around to find himself pushed off the edge and into the pool!  
  
Vegeta heard hysterical laughter and grumbled as she went back to the surface, to see Bulma high and dry.   
  
"Oh kami! His hair is still in the air!" Eighteen laughed.   
  
"Here Vegeta, is was just a little joke! Here..." Bulma handed over her hand.  
  
Vegeta put a powerful evil smirk on and grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her into the pool!  
  
"EEEEK!!!" Bulma shrieked as she made a splash into the pool.   
  
Vegeta chuckled as drenched bulma rose from the pool surface with an angry face.  
  
"YOU JERK!!!!!!!" Bulma charged (sorta) towards him and dunked his head into the water!  
  
Underwater, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's legs and pulled them causing to fall down and he immediately swam off.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU ASS!!!!" Bulma screeched as she swam after him.   
  
Bulma, she looked around and then rose to the surface. As soon as she caught her breath, she looked around and saw no sign of the vegetable-head.   
  
"Guys, have you seen him?" Bulma cocked her head as the others just shrugged but she could clearly see that they were laughing.  
  
"What?" Bulma tilted her head and saw a reflection of Vegeta behind her.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe how much fun he would have with the blue bitch as he creeped up to her.   
  
"EEEP!!" Bulma tried to turn around but then Vegeta started tickling her ribs.  
  
"HEEE HEE...HA HA HA HA.. stop...hee hee...hoho...that...hee hee....veggie.... hahahahahaaa!" Bulma tried to swim away but Vegeta kept holding on to her and tickling at the same time!  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta was being squirt by a stream of water and he took his hands to protect the water form his eyes.  
  
"NO ONE GANGS UP ON OUR FRIEND!!! Grab this b-chan!" Chi CHi tossed over a water gun and they started squirting the vegetable head.  
  
"AND NO ONE GANGS UP ON OUR FRIEND!" Krillen smirked as he passed a water gun to Vegeta, who had the original 'bad man' smirk on.   
  
They started squirting each other and everyone! They soon found out that it is hard to travel in the pool so they jumped up and went to the lawn, hiding behind trees to dodge the water streams.   
  
"BBQ'S UP!!!!!" Yamcha yelled but the group didn't respond.  
  
"BBQ'S UP PEOPLE'S!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha yelled even louder.  
  
"YO!!!!! PEOPLE-" But then he got squirted with water in his mouth from Vegeta.  
  
"yah yah! WE heard you the first time!" Vegeta grumbled and the group laughed.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Whew! See what happens when you guys start sending in more reviews! This time, i'll ask for six reviews! Please people? If I get Six Reviews i'll get the next chapter up soon!  
  
MooCat: Chow for now peeps! Reviews, but no flamers! 


	14. BadBoyZ: Midnight Ice Cream...

Makoto: Hey peeps! WOW!! That threat did a lot of good! List 'em MooCat!  
  
MooCat: Thank you Yasi P, devil's lil imp, eli, count nobbus, PolarKid, Deadly Beauty, MiN, spikessoul and ~*Crystal Lily*~!  
  
Makoto: Hope y'all love this chappie!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: we do not own any part of Dragonball Z  
*********************************************************************************  
  
BadBoyZ was on the road to fame when their cd sold over 2 million copies! The group was very proud of their work and hope to gain even more money on their concert!   
  
"Now you take a step back, quart turn and flip!" Krillen did the moves but the group behind him were pretty beat.  
  
"Krillen! We been going at this for what, FIVE HOURS?" Eighteen whimpered.  
  
"I know baby but our concert is coming up soon and we REALLy need the practise!" Krillen pouted, hated how his friends were suffering.  
  
"MAn! How do you last this long Krillen?" Yamcha panted as he squirted some water into his mouth.  
  
"Lots and lots of practise! Now guys! Get off your lazy butts and DANCE!!!" Krillen once more pushed the stereo button and BadBoyZ's song filled the dance room.  
  
  
" OH man! Krillen sure nows how to run a dance session!" Goku flopped onto the couch, practically gurgling down a whole bottle of water.  
  
"Well this is what it is gonna be like for a looong time! So suck it up baby!" Vegeta mumbled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"This is too hard!" Bulma pouted as she reacted to her hamstring cramp.  
  
The group were silent to catch their breath then krillen stepped in.  
  
"Hey guys!" The short, slavedriver smiled.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi cried.  
  
"Hey relax! I'm not hear to give you another dance session! You guys are really improving!"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yah! Totally! In no time, you'll be able to dance in that concert and relax for a while!"   
  
"Joy! But i wanna relax NOW!" Yamcha grunted.  
  
"Well, i have to go now everyone! See ya tomorrow morning!" Krillen gave a quick kiss on the head for Eighteen and walked off.  
  
"Bye!" Goku managed to wave.  
  
"Oh man! I never knew I would say this but, i'm gonna go to sleep even though it's only nine o'clock..." Chi Chi yawned.  
  
"yah! I bet we're all pooped! Good night everyone..." Bulma rubbed her eyes and the group walked upstairs. Flopping on to their beds, they fell asleep.   
  
Vegeta then fluttered his eyes and looked at his clock, it was midnight. Vegeta was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a clattering downstairs. Vegeta growned, not knowing that he was only in his boxer shorts, stood up and walked downstairs with a flashlight. He then heard another clang and lit up the kitchen. He saw Bulma with a carton of ice cream, about to scoop some into her mouth.  
  
"Heh heh, hi veggie!" Bulma laughed nervously.  
  
"onna, do you always do this?" Vegeta groaned still half-asleep.  
  
"Hai..." Bulma said and sat back down into her chair.  
  
"Hmph! Well get me a spoon since you woke me up! I'm hungry!" Vegeta plopped himself onto the table chair.  
  
Bulma walked to the drawers, grabbed a spoon, and tossed it to Vegeta. Vegeta stabbed his spoon into the ice cream and began scooping it into his mouth.   
  
"Soo..what made you wake up?" Bulma blushed, since she was just wearing a long t-shirt over her underclothes. But that wasn't the only reason, she was blushing as she was trying to push thoughts of vegeta's body away.   
  
"You onna...you made so much noise you woke me up!" Vegeta, still half asleep said scooping another scoop of ice cream.  
  
"I DO-" Suddenly, Vegeta jammed a spoonful of icecream into Bulma's mouth!  
  
"Ssh onna...you don't wanna wake up the others with your screeching..." Vegeta, still half asleep, mumbled.   
  
"hmph!" Bulma grumbled but then noticed that vegeta fell asleep on the kitchen table. With a sly smile, she filled a glass of ice cold water and walked up towards vegeta, and splashed the water into his face!   
  
"HE-" Then Bulma jammed a spoonful of ice cream into HIS mouth!  
  
"now now! you do not want to wake up the others with your awful shouting!" Bulma giggled.   
  
Vegeta growled and went back to his icecream, fully awake now.   
  
"So veggie...what do you think of your life now?" Bulma scooped another bit of ice cream.  
  
"Waddya mean?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, before we became famous, you were pretty bitter, what about now? You stole the hearts of millions of girls, you have millions of dollars, and well...are you happy about it?" Bulma cringed.  
  
"Hmm...i guess more happier then before...i dunno! The money part helps but the millions of girls? i have to think bout that one..." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"You mean, your not happy about millions of girls? I mean, i bet if you asked out any girl, they would say yes right away!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Now waddya mean about THAT one?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow carefully.  
  
"Well...before you became a total pop star, you were pretty popular among the girls!" Bulma giggled licking her spoon.  
  
"No, about the part of saying yes right away..." Vegeta intensely stared.  
  
Bulma blushed slightly, having a hard time looking straigh at Vegeta.  
  
"Well...isn't it true?"   
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Huh? You mean you like a girl but she would say no?" Bulma felt a slight ping of jealousy.  
  
"I guess you can say that, but i don't know about the no part..." Vegeta sighed, looking slightly sad.  
  
"Have you even asked her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"no..."   
  
"Well then i'm sure she would say yes if you would ask her! Don't worry about it Vegeta! All's fair in love and war!" Bulma laughed, trying to hide out the jealousy.   
  
"Yah...but this time...i think i'm too late..." Vegeta's face fell.  
  
"What?" Bulma gasped.  
  
"never mind...well i'm gonna go to sleep now...g'night bulma..." Vegeta walked away before Bulma could say anything.  
  
~HuH? What was that about! I mean, he NEVER calls me bulma, he's sad, and why did i feel jealous?~ Bulma put away the ice cream and turned off the lights.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
******************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hey peeps! That was a real fun chappie for me to write! Hope you guys will like it! Maybe, if you send me six reviews i'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as possible!   
  
MooCat: Check out our other stories if ya have the time! Remember, Send reviews, no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	15. BadBoyZ: Too Late...

Makoto: Hey y'all! Whoa! Check out ze reviews! Take it away moocat!  
  
MooCat: Thank you:  
Deadly Beauty - I bet your fics are better then ours! Thnx!  
  
spikessoul - good ta seeya again! thnx!  
  
Dragonlet - yup! ur right ^_^! Thnx!  
  
MiN - DEFINETLY!! This is gonna DEFINETLY be v/b! Thnx!  
  
Fallen Pheniox - Lol! E-mail me ok?  
  
Aqua Blossom - you are a savior! THNX!  
  
Makoto: That's bout all of em! Check out my other stories if y'all have the time! Ja!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, (sniff) WE DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DRAGONBALL Z!!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Woo hoo! That's the wrap guys! Ya got the moves all right!" Krillen cheered.  
  
"Great! I'm exhausted!" Bulma flopped on the floor.  
  
Vegeta started gargling his water and gulped it down.  
  
"Give me...give me!!" Bulma managed to reach out for it.  
  
Vegeta pulled it away, he waved his finger "nu uh! Mine!"   
  
Bulma then leaped up, grabbed his shirt, pulled him until he was only an inch away from him and with a dangerous tone, "Give.Me.The.Bottle..."  
  
Vegeta, not quite clear of what was happening, tossed the bottle to the thirsty blue head. Bulma finished it in seconds then tossed it back to Vegeta, who growled angerily.   
  
"In no time we'll be able to perfect our concert we're gonna have in a couple months! Now, me and Eighteen are gonna... (ahem)...go out!" Krillen said nervously as Eighteen giggled a fit. They ran out of the dance room.  
  
"There probably making out right?" Bulma said, laughing her head off as the rest of them shook their head violently.   
  
"Well me and Goku have a date! We'll see you all tonight guys!" Chi Chi waved, quickly grabbing Goku and rushed upstairs.  
  
"I guess it's just us!" Bulma smiled as she walked towards Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
"Sorry babe, but i-uh...kinda have this thing to go to! I'll see you tonight!" Yamcha gulped nervously and dashed off.   
  
"Hmph...that was weird! Well anyways, what dya wanna do Veggie?" Bulma asked turning around.   
  
Vegeta just shrugged as he threw his towel away.   
  
"Hey check out what I found!" Bulma pulled out from the closet a game. On it said in big digital bold letters, Dance Revolution 3000!  
  
"Sugoi! I always wanted to try one of these out!" Bulma squealed as pushed a button on the remote to have the TV screen slowly move down.  
  
"What are you doing onna?" Vegeta groaned.   
  
"What does it look like? I'm gonna play this fuckin game!" Bulma smirked. "And I bet that I can beat you at it too!"   
  
Vegeta put on his 'bad man' smirk, "Your on!"   
  
As soon as they plugged it in, they started the game. For hours, they tried beating each others score and had fun while at it. They tried to push each other on the pads so that the other can mess up. They finally tied, having the highest score on the game!  
  
"Good job Veggie! So you do have the moves, but not quite as perfect as me!" Bulma mocked as she poked the muscle man vegetable head.  
  
"Says you!" Vegeta smirked.   
  
The two decided to go upstairs and watch some tv. They found out that ET was on so they watched. 4ever was being interviewed!  
  
"What do you think of your rival, BadBoyZ?" The host asked.  
  
"Well, honestly they are pretty good! We talked for a few times after we found out that we won the contest, and they're pretty friendly!" Zarbons smiled.  
  
"What a fake..." Vegeta growled.  
  
Sickened and about to throw up, Vegeta grabbed the remote and flipped to another channel.   
  
"Oh c'mon! It's aint that bad!" Bulma laughed, flipping it back.  
  
"you can watch your loverboy anyday! But now, I'm gonna watch what I wanna watch!" Vegeta growled as he moved the remote out of Bulma's reach.  
  
"oh c'mon! Just give it!" Bulma yelped as she supported herself by putting her hand on Vegeta's strong shoulders. She then just got an idea.  
  
"Veggie..." Bulma sat on Vegeta's lap, so they were face to face. They were only a few inches from actually kissing. This made the vegetable head uneasy.  
  
"Please...give me the..." Bulma started closing in when she grabbed the remote from his hand. "GOTCHA!!!"   
  
Vegeta, still a little frozen from the shock growled angerily as Bulma tried to crawl away. Just then, vegeta grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. Vegeta pulled the blue haired onna into his lap and unexpectantly, wrapped his hands around her hip! Bulma blushed and was slightly shocked. Vegeta had a stone face so Bulma couldn't read his reaction. He then smirked, "You had your fun, now it's my turn!"   
  
Before Bulma could react, Vegeta kissed her softly. Bulma, absolutely shocked but kind of sunk into the kiss. She dropped the remote and wrapped her arms around his strong neck...  
  
"HI!! ANYONE HOME?" Yamcha's voice rang from the doorway. Vegeta, by instinct, pushed Bulma off his lap just as Yamcha stepped into the living room.   
  
"Bulma?" Yamcha looked around.  
  
"Right here!" Bulma, still blushing, popped out.   
  
"Cool! Well Bulma, when I went out I saw this really cute cafe not quite far away from here! I was wondering...well..." Yamcha stuttered.  
  
Vegeta snapped to attention to realise what he was going to ask. ~No...~   
  
"DO YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME?!" Yamcha finally blurted.  
  
Bulma gasped.  
  
~No.....~ Vegeta cringed...  
  
  
To Be Continued  
*********************************************************************************  
Makoto: Whew! Hope y'all like that chapter! That was a cliffy! Send 4 reviews and I'll try my best to get the next chappie up as soon as possible!  
  
MooCat: Send reviews but no flamers!  
  
~Chow for Now~ 


	16. BadBoyZ: Good Night and Goodbye...

Makoto: Whew it's been a long time since I've updated! MooCat...  
  
MooCat: Thank you MiN, Deadly Beauty, Empress Sarah-sama, spikessoul, Hikari Moon, Vegeta & Bulma 4ever, Veggie-girl, Michelle, Fallen pheniox and naien!  
  
Makoto: hope you like this chapter!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY PART OF DBZ SO DON'T RUB OUR NOSES IN IT!!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Uh...wow...um...Yamcha...this is..so sudden..." Bulma gasped, stuttering on every word.  
  
"Sudden? I've never noticed that! We've known each other for pretty long i say..." Yamcha scratched his head, clueless on the tension between Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Uh...well...can I think about it Yam-chan?" Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
Yamcha frowned slightly, "i never expected you to say THAT but i guess I can wait but babe, remember! A guy can't wait forever!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled a few curses and walked out of the room.   
  
"Hmph! Waits wrong with him?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow as Bulma just smiled nervously.   
  
~OH kami! What the hell am i gonna do? I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN TWO OF MY FRIENDS!! CRAP!!!!~ Bulma yelled at herself while she walked up to her room.  
  
Slightly weeping when she passed Vegeta, who didn't even look at her she ran into her room and locked the door. She collapsed on her bed as she recalled what happened.  
  
~He kissed me...he damn dog kissed me! WHAT THE HELL wAS I THINKING ON KISSIN BACK?!~ Bulma cringed.  
  
"I gotta get my mind off this! I know! I'll go on the computer!" Bulma chirped and jumped onto the seat. She turned on the computer and went on. She checked her e-mail and found THOUSANDS of fan mail!  
  
"EEP! Better go on my other e-mail!" Bulma screeched and logged out as she went on the other e-mail.  
  
This one was only for her personal friends and family! She got one e-mail as she opened it.  
  
"HI honey! It's mumsy! How are you baby?" bunny briefs, Bulma's mom sang.  
  
Bulma let a little tear drop down her cheek, "mom..."  
  
"I hope you are very happy! We are so proud of you! Your father is at a computer convention right now so he is very sorry that he couldn't be in this e-mail video! We will be appearing at your first concert! HurrAY! Anyways, say hello to everyone there for me! Loves and kisses!" THe video ended.  
  
The blue haired girl felt slightly homesick as she grabbed a tissue to dry her eyes. She made her own video e-mail to her parents and sent it in a flash. Bulma turned off the computer and floped back into her bed, with her small teddy bear she had ever since she was a baby.   
  
"What am I going to do?" Bulma drowzilly said, falling asleep right after.  
  
  
~WHAT WAS I THINKING OF KISSING HER? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!~ Vegeta snarled, while beating the living shit out of a punching bag.  
  
"Hey vegeta! i thought I heard someone being beaten up down here!" Yamcha entered the room.  
  
~Oh great..~ "Whatever..."  
  
Yamcha then turned on the treadmill and started running.  
  
"I'm sorry that I put you in a difficult spot there bud! i didn't notice that you were there until you left!" Yamcha grinned.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I don't care..."  
  
"Why do you think she said 'I'll think about it?' Practically every girl I asked out said yes!"  
  
~Cuz I kissed her two seconds ago...~ "I dunno man, but good luck!" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Thanks! Well, I'm gonna get a snack, comming wit?" yamcha offered.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "nah, not hungry..."  
  
As Yamcha left, vegeta gave a final punch and the bag collapsed.  
  
"I'm sorry...I messed up things again..." Vegeta sighed.   
  
(At Midnight)  
Bulma went downstairs, expecting to see Vegeta there but saw no one in the kitchen. Bulma sighed as she grabbed a bowl of ice cream but then felt a breeze in the room. She looked out and saw the patio door open. Bulma walked up to close it but saw Vegeta standing there, back faced to her. A little gitty, she hoped over to Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma..." He said in a serious tone.  
  
She froze, not knowing why he was so tense.  
  
"What's up Veggie?"   
  
"Don't act like nothing happened..."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Well you avoided me for the whole day! How am I suppose to act like?"  
  
She saw Vegeta just snorted. "I stayed in only a couple of rooms, you were all around the house ten times!"  
  
Bulma just grumbled a few curses.  
  
"Forget it..."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"The kiss, that was nothing...just a spur of the moment thing..." Vegeta cruelly said, no emotion in any of his words.  
  
Bulma started to get teary.  
  
"I know that's the reason you are having such trouble with Yamcha's invite. I thought you knew but I guess you didn't..."  
  
Another tear dripped down her cheek, "So...it was just nothing to you ne?"  
  
"You got it..."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll answer Yamcha tomorrow morning, Good night to you Vegeta..." And with that, she left the patio.   
  
On Vegeta's face, it was shadowed. "Good night...and goodbye.." And a little trickle ran down his stone face.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
*********************************************************************************  
Makoto: (Sob) THAT WAS HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MooCat: (Pats her back) You had to do it Makoto! you had to...  
  
Makoto: (Wipes tears away) Well send reviews...  
  
MooCat: But no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


	17. BadBoyZ: Things Get Complicated...

Makoto: Hey guys! Wooooo we gots lotsa reviews! List em MooCat! Oh, and if anyone knows how to do italics, bold letters, and all the other stuff please tell me!!!  
  
MooCat: Here a little complementary notes for all them good reviewers out there!  
  
whatever300038 - Thank you thank you thank you! Gosh, never thought so many good comments can come out of one review! :D  
Mushi-azn - (gulp) don't be mad at me! I can't tell you anymore cuz that will ruin a surprise ;)  
spikessoul - gotta add some sad stuff to the story to give it some spunk but i'm sure you'll love the end!  
Deadly Beauty - You'll see in the end :D  
vashclub - awww! thanks! I thought the words needed some grammar check but anyways, THANK YOU!!!!!  
MiN - Aww! Don't cry! (Gives MiN a tissue) Promise you'll like the end better!  
  
Makoto: Well, let's get this story rollin!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't make me say it! don't make me say it....We do not own any part of Dragonball Z....AWW!! YOU MADE ME SAY IT!!!!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The group noticed how distant that Vegeta and Bulma were getting but decided to leave them alone. Yamcha and Bulma hooked up and went out on dates every two days and were getting pretty close. When Vegeta was out, and Yamcha and Bulma were on their dates, the group decided to do a little meeting.  
  
"I'm not really sure that we should be talking about our friends behind their backs..." Krillen frowned.  
  
"We aren't talking about them behind their backs, they know too! I mean, Bulma and Vegeta use to be soo close and now, well you know!" Goku sighed.  
  
"Maybe something happened, but when I tried to talk to Bulma all she said was 'Chi Chi, don't worry! Vegeta's just a bastard and will always be a bastard! Nothin to worry girl!'" Chi Chi said.  
  
"And when I tried to talk to Vegeta, he said 'That onna is just a bitch and a hor! Now leave me alone!'" Goku imitated Vegeta, as the gorup sweat dropped.  
  
"And Bulma and Yamcha never seem to click, but now they are like mooshi mooshi every five minutes!" Eighteen pretended to barf.  
  
"Y'know, I think we shouldn't pry into this one..." Goku frowned.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I mean, we don't even know what's going on for this one, but i have a feeling it'll work out in the end!"   
  
Eighteen, Krillen and Chi Chi were silent. They knew that Goku was right for some reason.   
  
Chi Chi gave a kiss on her boyfriends cheek, "you're soo sincere Goku!"  
  
Goku gave out a cheesy laugh as they all laughed together.   
  
  
(11:30 Pm)  
When Bulma and Yamcha came home, they saw Chi Chi sleeping in Goku's lap and Goku sleeping too.   
  
"hmm...some people would wonder what they were doing!" Yamcha nastily thought.   
  
"Yam-chan!" Bulma forced out a laugh, not really feeling to merrily tonight.   
  
"Well b-babe, I'm going to hit the sack...loved tonight! See you in the morning!" Yamcha gave a quick peck on her lips and dashed upstairs for sleep.   
  
Bulma sighed sadly as she went out on the patio, but saw that Krillen and Eighteen were having a little bit of a stargazing night. This literally brought Bulma to tears as she dashed upstairs to her room. Shutting the door, she grabbed her diary, blanket, pillow and her favourite stuffed animal then went out to the balcony, which she sat in a lawnchair.   
  
She wrote in her diary:  
  
Dear Diary,   
I don't know why, but everytime I see a couple together being so warm I crack into tears. I mean Yamcha is great but I don't see where we are going. He makes little glances at girls everytime we go on dates but doesn't deny it. He thinks of nasty things that makes me feel a little uncomfortable at times.   
I don't know what he wants with me, could he be hinting towards third base? Oh no I can't do that yet...no way! But he does his best to keep me happy! (sigh) why won't I appreciate him?   
Yamcha is one of the best boyfriends I have ever had! He's been faithful (sorta), loving, and caring about my feelings every single second! I really do like him, but is he the one?   
Kami, what keeps me from loving him?  
Fuck, I know that answer already....guess I fell for that bastard. I have to get rid of these crappy feelings, since he won't return them...  
  
With that, Bulma cried as she cuddled up to her teddy. Just then, she heard the bedroom door open up.  
  
Bulma, carrying her teddy bear she entered the room, ready to strike!   
  
"Bulma?" A voice asked.  
  
"Goku?!" Bulma yelped.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you, but I wanted Chi Chi to sleep in her bed instead of the couch!" Goku laughed.  
  
Bulma's face fell but quickly put on a fake smile, "Aww! That's soo cute! You guys are adorable!"   
  
Goku laughed as he tucked Chi Chi in.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning! G'night!" goku put on a goodboy smile and walked out.  
  
"you are sooo lucky Chi..." Bulma cried as she flopped into her bed and slept crying.   
  
  
Goku quickly sneeked into his bedroom but saw that Vegeta was still awake.   
  
"Veg? Why are you still up?" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Couldn't sleep! What do you think?" Vegeta snarled, reading a magazine.  
  
Goku growled in frusteration as he flopped onto his buds bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you bastard?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku told Vegeta to shush, since Yamcha was sleeping. They snuckinto their balcony as Vegeta jumped onto the blacony railing to sit.   
  
"What the hell do you want Goku?" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Goku pulled on his hair, "Kami Vegeta! You're so stubborn?"   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Where is this going?"   
  
"You know that you like Bulma, maybe more then like, LOVE!!"  
  
"You are seriously freaking me out..."  
  
"Stop denying it! Ever since Junior High, I saw your looks towards Bulma, your personality changes, YOUR FEELINGS!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Kami, I've wait for you to finally give the courage to ask Bulma out but for all these years you've kept yourself in the shadows...afraid to like someone!"  
  
"For years, boyfriends passed for Bulma and you took in every crucial hit! What if Yamcha asks Bulma the BIG question? That will just kill you man! Sigh, I just hope you'll find out before it's too late! G'night vegeta..."  
  
Goku left Vegeta speechless as Goku flopped on his bed and fell asleep immediately. Vegeta looked up at the night sky, not really sure what to do now.   
  
~What can I do...~ Vegeta sighed, but then perked up! He smiled, ~Thanks Goku, you just cleared everything up now!~  
  
With a calm smirk, he took out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing something....  
  
  
BadBoyZ and the dancers were at a little party that Piccolo Corperations held for them since the big concert was just the next day.  
  
"Congrats to you BadBoyZ! And good luck on your concert!" Piccolo lifted up his glass as they all agreed and lifted their glasses.   
  
Goku whispered something in Chi Chi's ear, as she nodded and Goku walked over to Vegeta, who was isolated from the rest of the people.   
  
"So...Vegeta....well?" Goku stuttered.  
  
Vegeta looked over at the 'happy couple', while Bulma was getting some punch Yamcha was flirting with one of the workers from Piccolo Corperations. He then looked back at Goku.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Goku...I don't have any feelings for that blue bitch..." But with a smirk, he walked off.  
  
Goku was a little clueless for a second, but then smiled. "Good luck Vegeta!"  
  
"HELLO BADBOYZ!" A voice roared over the crowd.  
  
They all turned around, and 4ever and their dancers were at the entrance!  
  
"What the hell are you kids doing here?" Piccolo roared.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! We just wanted to congradulate BadBoyZ and wish them the best of good luck!" Zardon smiled sarcastically.  
  
Piccolo was burning up when the group separated and started crashing the party. Kitty was flirting with Goku, and Chi Chi was ready to claw her eyes out, Celius was trying to get Vegeta's attention, who was obvious that he wasn't interested and Lunch was having fun with Yamcha, while Bulma was burning up. Worst off, Zarbon was trying to get Bulma, Jeice was stealing Chi Chi away and Seventeen was creating havoc all over the place by 'accidently' tipping things over.   
  
"Um...Bulma can I talk to you for a second?" Yamcha asked after Celius whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Ok...." Bulma uncomfortably walked over to a isolated hallway.   
  
~Hmm...looks like trouble...~ Vegeta thought, when he saw Celius giggling away.   
  
  
(In the Hallway)  
"Whats up Yam-chan?" Bulma giggled as she cuddled up to her boyfriend.  
  
Unexpetedly, Yamcha pushed her slightly away.   
  
"Bulma...I don't think this is going anywhere..." Yamcha stuttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No matter how much I like you, I keep looking at other girls! I want to stay faithful to you Bulma, I don't want to hurt you!"   
  
Bulma paused for a second and then smiled, "Ok Yamcha...If you feel so strongly about this it's ok..."   
  
Yamcha was a little surprise, "you aren't mad?"  
  
Bulma nodded.   
  
Yamcha smiled, "Thanks for making this easy for me babe..."  
  
With that Yamcha hugged Bulma, "We'll still be friends right?"  
  
Bulma let a tear slip down her cheek, "Ya...friends..."  
  
  
Yamcha and Bulma happily stepped into the party and had a blast, while Yamcha flirted and attracted all the attention of the girls, Bulma tried to let her friends have a moment of peace by attracting the group 4ever.   
  
"Bulma, let's have a little talk!" Zarbon whispered into Bulma's ear.  
  
"Ok!" Bulma cringed. "Jeice, Seventeen, I'll be right back!"   
  
With a wink, she walked down the halls with Zarbon.   
  
"I'm glad you accept my feelings my darling..." Zarbon pinned Bulma to a wall.   
  
"WHAT?" Bulma was about to scream but Zarbon closed her lips with a kiss.  
  
Bulma tried to escape but Zarbon was too big for her.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit..." he laughed, slipping down her tanktop straps.  
  
~Someone...help me...~ Bulma cried silently.   
  
Suddenly, Zarbon fell to the floor. Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta right behind the fallen Zarbon.  
  
"Wha.." Bulma faintly tried to recall what happened.  
  
"You should do something more then stand there when a guy starts to harass you onna..." Vegeta picked up Zarbon as he threw him in the broom closet.   
  
Bulma smiled but then recalled all the bad things that happened only a few days before. She huffed and walked away.  
  
"What? No thank yous?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
That's when Bulma's rage got the better of her.  
  
"THANK YOU? I NEED TO THANK YOU?" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta jumped a little.  
  
"LISTEN HERE YOU PUMPOSS JACKASS! WE HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY CLOSE EVER SINCE BADBOYZ HIT IT BIG AND I THOUGHT THAT 'SO-CALLED' KISS WAS MEANING THAT YOU LIKED ME! KAMI I WAS SOO STUPID WHEN I FELL FOR YOU!" Then, Bulma covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were wide, "You...fell for me?"  
  
Bulma's face was shadowed, as a little tear trickled down her cheek, "yes...i fell for you..."  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do.  
  
"You jackass...I say that I love you and all you do is stand...when I dated Yamcha I thought I could get rid of those feelings for you...but I couldn't. Why do I love you you ask? I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK I CAN EVEN CARE FOR YOU FOR EVEN ONE SECOND!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, ~This will get difficult...~  
  
"Bastard....BASTARD!!" Bulma yelled in his face.  
  
"...onna..."  
  
"DON'T YOU ONNA ME! I see that you can't accept my feelings...well then...goodbye Vegeta..."   
  
Bulma walked away, out of the building, as she dashed out the door.  
  
The hall was silent....  
  
"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!" Vegeta roared.   
  
~That stupid onna...I can't say anything until the concert tomorrow! Well, the onna owes me for this one!~ Vegeta sighed as he walked back to the party...  
  
  
To Be Continued  
*********************************************************************************  
Makoto: HA! Told you that I would make things better. This story is going to end soon and I'm gonna miss writing this! (Sob)  
  
MooCat: Well, what is Vegeta talking about? We'll see in the next chapter on BadBoyZ!!!  
  
  
  
(Please send reviews...)  
  
  
~Chow for now!~ 


	18. BadBoyZ: A Choice To Make

Makoto: Yo! Where did everyone go? Oh well!  
  
****VERY IMPORTANT****  
IF YOU WISH TO BE ON MY MAILING LIST, SEND AN E-MAIL WITH THE SUBJECT 'BadBoyZ: Pop' AND I'LL AUTOMATICALLY ADD YOU!   
****VERY IMPORTANT****  
  
MooCat: Well, we'd like to thank:  
  
Deadly Beauty - Sorry for keeping you waiting! you'll see in this or the next chappie!  
spikessoul - vegeta just stood there cuz he planned something out and he doesn't wanna spoil the 'surprise'! Hee hee! Thanks!  
Fallen Angel - whoa...you REALLY want me to write more don't you? lol! Thank you!  
Renee' Releford - So sorry ! I do update slow!  
  
Makoto: If you get bored of waiting, check out our other stories!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Akira Toriyama gave us Dragonball Z! Can you believe it? (Police cops surround Makoto and MooCat as they hand over the stolen deed of DBZ) OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T! This is such a rockin manga, who would?  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!! VEGETA!! YAMCHA!! CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA BE PERFORMING INFRONT OF MILLIONS?!?!!?!?" Goku happily jumped up and down in the kitchen while Vegeta and Yamcha grumbled.  
  
"Goku...it's six o'clock in the morning..." Yamcha plopped onto a chair.   
  
"SO?! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
  
Vegeta clamped Goku's mouth shut. "Be quiet baka..."  
  
Goku just put on an embarassed cheesy smile, "Do you want some coffee guys?"  
  
"That would be a good idea..."  
  
Goku whistled a happy tune as he skipped over to the coffee maker. He stared at it for a few minutes...  
  
"Guys...how do you work this?"   
  
Vegeta and Yamcha fell over.  
  
"Give it to me you idiot..." Vegeta growled as he pushed Goku aside and pushed a few minutes. Immediately the brown caffeinated liquid poured out.   
  
Goku just shrugged as he walked over to the kitchen radio and turned it on. He went to the wrong station as he went to a country music station.   
  
^Man I feel like a woman...^ Shania Twain's voice sang from the radio.   
  
Goku sang to the song while Yamcha fell off his chair.  
  
"Goku! I know you like to sing along to songs...but this is just wrong!" Yamcha laughed. Vegeta smirked as Goku pouted and went to another station. The song Billy Jean by Michael Jackson went on.  
  
"YAY! My favourite song!" Goku cheered as he did a little moonwalk in the kitchen.  
  
"Slow down there, get a cup of reality you idiot..." Vegeta pushed a cup into Goku as he walked over to the table and sipped on his coffee.   
  
While Goku and Yamcha were having little music impersonations of hilarious artists. Then....Britney Spears went on....  
  
"oh no..." Vegeta groaned as Goku and Yamcha flipped towards him with fruit stuffed in their shirts. They doubled over laughing their head off as they took out the fruit and managed to walk over and sit down at the kitchen table.   
  
"Um...guys..." Vegeta stuttered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Whats up V-man?" Yamcha looked up from the newspaper.  
  
"Well...uh...you see...this is a little hard to say...eh..."   
  
"C'mon Veggie! Spit it out!" Goku slapped a hard one on his back.  
  
"I'mgonnadosomethingaftertheconcertthathastodowithsomeone..." Vegeta speedily said.  
  
"Oh c'mon Vegeta! Don't do a Speedius Gondolaz on us!" Yamcha slapped his forehead.   
  
Vegeta sighed calmly, "Well, you see after the concert I wrote this song for someone...so if you don't mind...can I sing it solo?"   
  
Yamcha was about to start the teasing when a walnut shot square into his mouth.   
  
"Don't worry about it Vegeta! It's covered!" Goku smiled as Yamcha was choking in the background. "Uh...maybe I should help him..." Goku nervously said as he rushed over to Yamcha and did the Heimlech manouver. The walnet shot out of him as fast as Goku on a turkey during Thanksgiving!  
  
"GUYS!! CRAP!! GUYS!!!" Chi Chi and Eighteen raced down the spiral stairs in their pyjamas.   
  
"What's wrong Chi Chi?" Goku jumped up.  
  
"Look at this guys!" Eighteen shoved the paper into Vegeta's face. He grabbed the paper, snarled at Eighteen and finally read the note outloud.  
  
"Hey Guys,  
Well I decided not to be on the concert, I'm sure you can find a subsitute or something...sorry about this but I just don't feel like performing tonight...  
  
Love Bulma..."  
  
"OH SHIT!! SHE LEFT?!!!?!?!" Yamcha cursed.  
  
"Yah! I found it on her bed!" Chi Chi panicked.  
  
"Calm down guys! i'm sure there is an alternative option..." Eighteen calmly inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"hey guys! What's up?" Krillen walked in.  
  
"BULMA LEFT!!! THAT INCREDIBLY COMPLICATED GIRL LEFT US!! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO???????" Eighteen lifted Krillen by his shirt. She then dropped him and started pacing.   
  
Vegeta was spaced out, he couldn't believe that she just left.  
  
~Onna...you are a lot more trouble then you look...~   
  
"SHE HAS TO COME TO THE CONCERT!!!!! IF SHE DOESN'T, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAY I LO-" Vegeta shut his mouth.  
  
The panicky group froze as they slowly turned around.  
  
"...wh-what did you say Vegeta?" Wide eyed Krillen stuttered.  
  
"uh...nothing...nothing at all.." Vegeta panicked, incredibly angry at himself for blurting his plan out.   
  
"What's this Veggie?" Eighteen took out a folded up piece of paper from his jean pocket.  
  
"AAHHH!! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!!!" Vegeta lunged at her but she quickly got away. She unfolded the paper and the group walked behind her to see what the 'secret' paper was.   
  
They started reading, Vegeta was red in the face, they finished as they looked up at their tough friend.   
  
"Vegeta...this is so sweet..." Chi Chi managed to choke out from tears.   
  
Vegeta just sighed as he surrendered, "Yah...so..."  
  
He then found his paper give to him.  
  
"Vegeta, we're going to find Bulma so you can do this infront of her eyes!" Chi Chi started to tear up as Goku gave her a tissue.   
  
"That is so beautiful man!" Yamcha put an arm around his shoulder leaning all his support on him.  
  
"Get off me..." Vegeta snapped as he pushed him off and Yamcha fell to the floor.   
  
"ok Guys! We know that she wouldn't leave the city the same day! She has a habit of leaving the next day so that means she's still here! Ok, We all split up and organize ourselves into the four sectors!" Chi CHi magically brought out a city map and they surrounded the kitchen table.  
  
"Goku and I will take the northwest, Eighteen and Krillen will take the north east, Yamcha will take the south east and Vegeta will take the south west! Now let's find that blue haired friend of ours!" Chi Chi smirked as they raced off in their cars.  
  
For the whole afternoon the whole gang searched high and low for the blue haired friend of theirs. Soon, it reached dinner time and everyone was tired.   
  
"Ok...so we'll have a quick dinner and search out there again! See ya Eighteen!" Chi Chi turned off her cell phone as she sat at a table with Goku in a cute little cafe.  
  
"What's up Chi?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well we all got hungry so I told Eighteen to tell everyone else that they can have dinner and then we'll meet back at the mansion around eight! That gives us about an hour to reach the concert!" Chi Chi flopped into the chair.  
  
"Whoa Chi! You've been overworking! I've already ordered our food!" Goku smiled as the waitress came to the table with a giant pile of food.   
  
"um....excuse...excuse me..." The waitress nervously asked.  
  
"Yah? Is there something wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
The red, curly haired girl shakily brought out a note pad and a pen. "Y-you're G-Goku from B-BadboyZ right?"  
  
Goku jerked, realising he shouldn't have gone into public without a disguise. He smiled back at the waitress, "Yah...but don't tell anyone ok!"  
  
The waitress giggled as she madly shook her head and gave the notepad over. "I'm a real big fan of yours!"  
  
"Wow! Great! Here you go!" Goku smiled as the waitress giddily skipped away.  
  
"Goku! How does it feel to be a big star now?" Chi Chi giggled as she picked out a sandwich from the pile of food.  
  
"I dunno Chi Chi, It feels the same like being not a star!" Goku said with his cheeks full.  
  
Chi Chi let out a laugh, "You're waaaaaaaay to simple Goku! That's what I like about you!" She quickly gave a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
  
He gave a cheesy smile as Chi Chi just had a smile collided with a tinted blush.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't stop at any of the restaurants, but the food kept drifting into his nose.   
  
"Fuck human senses..." Vegeta grumbled as he frantically looked around for Bulma.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's stomach growled so loud the people around him look straight at him.  
  
~better eat some food...or my stomach will start growling at the concert!~ Vegeta sulked.  
  
He slipped into his car as he went through a drive thru and ordered almost everything on the menu. He cruised down the lanes looking for the beautiful blue haired friend of his. He watched his clock as he only had thirty minutes.   
  
  
Goku drove up to the city limits as they parked the car and saw the blue haired friend of theres walking slowly up the road!  
  
"BULMA!!! BULMA!!! WAIT!!!! STOP!!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she scrambled out of the car and ran after her friend.  
  
~Oh no...~ Bulma cried silently.  
  
"Go away Chi CHi! I don't wanna go back!" Bulma's eyes started to water as she ran.  
  
" OK! Just stop for a sec!"  
  
Bulma continued to run.  
  
"STOP IT BULMA!!! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR YEARS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!?!?!" Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Bulma slowed down her pace as she slowly turned around. Chi Chi gasped as she saw what a wreck her best friend looked like. Her hair was all messed up and frizzy, her jean jacket and pink tanktop underneath was totally drenched in tears and her capris jeans were ripped up. Storm clouds were clouding above them as Bulma wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Is this what you wanted Chi CHi?...." Bulma weeped.  
  
Chi Chi was in a loss of words.  
  
Bulma pathetically cried out laughing, "Isn't this funny? Who would have expected me, Bulma Briefs, to be so broken up crying like this over...heh...an arrogant, stubborn jackass!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BULMA!!!" Chi Chi finally screamed.  
  
Bulma jumped. The rain started to trickle and then pour. Thunder and lightening took control over the sky...  
  
"Bulma...if you fell in love with him...isn't their a quality one good to you? ...wouldn't that be the reason you fell in love?" Chi Chi sniffed, a tear started to fall down her cheek. She felt Goku's warm hands over her shoulders for support. She looked up smiling.   
  
"Bulma...i'm your best friend...if you don't come to the concert tonight...you'll regret this more then anything that has happened in your life! Well...the others are waiting...so see you some other time B-chan..." Chi Chi cried, gave her friend a quick hug and then hurried back into Goku's car.  
  
"Bye Bye B-chan!" Goku smiled as she hugged his life friend and then went to the car as they drove away.   
  
~What....what did she mean...that if i didn't go to the concert...i'll regret something?~ Bulma spaced out as she felt the cold, icy drops of the rain. She looked up, ~What should I do?~  
  
  
To Be Continued  
*********************************************************************************  
Makoto: So very very close to the last chapter of the story! What will Bulma do? What is Vegeta going to do?   
  
MooCat: Send reviews! Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
  
~Chow for now~ 


End file.
